Beautiful Poison
by Honeybunches123
Summary: What was Goku and Vegeta's lives like before the destruction of Planet Vegeta? GokuXOC,VegetaXOC.How will they face the two they thought were no longer on the face of this world. With a new enemy on Earth, how will they overcome this battle now? How will they face their deepest fears? Chapter 18 up! Last chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there :) thankyou for clicking on this! i just wanted to see if this story is likable... so with that, here's the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ AT ALL EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S!(I will only say this once!)**

* * *

><p>[Beautiful Poison: 1]<p>

Today the sky was beautiful, as was the weather overall, considering it was summer. In the little town of Hercules, there was a festival celebrating the Hero's championship against Cell. Everyone who lived in the town had left their comfortable homes all except one.

He slept on the blue, pink, and white linens quietly as wonderful breezes rolled in and out of the balcony doors. His hair stood like black flames as his face was calm.

{An hour earlier}

"Vegeta? Are you sure you don't want to come to the festival?" a sky blue haired lady asked while holding a toddler in her arms.

"Woman, I'd rather die than celebrate a phony's championship!" he said disgustedly.

"Fine, don't blame me if you're bored!" Bulma shrugged. With that she left with four year old Trunks.

'Hmph! I'll never celebrate for that fake, we all know the real hero!' Vegeta thought.

It had already been about four years since Goku had died & the z fighters had battle against cell and the androids.

-oo00oo-

All seemed quiet in the darkness of Space. Today was a beautiful day on planet Vegeta. Even though it was a desert like place, the sun shone just right and the temperature was great considering this time of year was supposed to be at its hottest. The skies were gorgeous shades of yellow and red. All seemed happy; even the breeze that rolled along the clouds.

But, beneath all that happiness held despair. Two figures remained while others lied around. They were where a town had just been obliterated. One was a boy about seventeen or eighteen and had Black spiky hair, while the other a girl a little younger than the boy with short, wavy, caramel hair.

"Why?.. Why did it have to be you?..." the little boy trembled. He fell to his knees landing near the girl lying on the ground. He held her in his arms and looked at her. Her life force slowly fading making her once rosy cheeks pale.

"I'm sorry hehe.. Veggie head-achech!- looks like I won't be able to promise you that sparring match." she managed to joke choking on a red vivid liquid.

Red, red, it was everywhere...what could he do what could he say? The boy kneeled in shock. 'What just happened, an hour ago she had been fine.'

{Hour Earlier}

The caramel haired girl fought away all her enemies quickly. In the corner of her eyes she saw a family being targeted, by Freiza's Ginyu force. She jumped in front trying to counter all their attacks with her own ki blasts. She had saved the family but her body disagreed. It was not fully ready for their attacks and she had jumped in cluelessly resulting in taking the attacks directly. The Ginyu force quickly left making trivial of this matter, but not to a certain someone. Vegeta rushed over in shock, and upset that he was not able to save her.

•••

"What are you saying? You're going to make it alive I know you will! If we make it back to HQ, you'll be okay!" he yelled clutching her tighter.

"Save your efforts Vegeta.. There's not much time left.. Please.. Don't cry.. Be happy for me one last time." she smiled weakly to him. He stared into her deep smiling blue purple eyes biting his lower lips fighting hot tears ready to fall.

She pulled out a small bracelet made of tiny pink & blue stones and placed it in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw the silver cold feminine ring hanging onto the trinket. It was encrusted with a large sapphire gem in the middle and two smaller ones on each side. Engraved on the inside was, Forever Yours: Prince Vegeta. She then led her hand up his neck pulling off the tiny chain holding a similar yet more masculine ring. With it, engraved Forever Yours: Yiu. He was only confused by her actions.

Finally, she cupped one of his cheeks with her remaining strength."I don't deserve that…" she said referring to the ring.

He became angry and frustrated with those words. "Why do you keep saying that? You're going to-" he was cut off by her placing a finger on his lips.

"I never got to say this to you. It's not coming from Princess Yiu to Prince Vegeta, but rather from just me to The real Vegeta.. I-I love you." A tear escaped her eye as he grabbed her into a tight embrace. But before he could, she bursted into millions of golden specks rising to the skies. It then started to snow lightly yet it was so cold. Only her sweet scent of roses and coconuts were left behind. Everything seemed to have happened so fast he took a few moments to comprehend.

His tears started to gush hot and fast, "Yiu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short? Yeah i thought so too... but i just wanted to try out if this would be a good story. R&amp;R please! i want to know if at least one person is reading. be gentle (-_-)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I made this one a little longer :D! Thanks Anna for reading it:)! (BTW, I do not own Vegeta's mom either!)**

* * *

><p>[Beautiful Poison: 2]<p>

In that instant Vegeta awoke in a cold sweat. He covered his face with his hand,"I haven't thought about that in so long..."

He found everything the same as it was before he fell asleep. The large king sized bed, his flatscreen, the place he called home. It was the afternoon now and the breeze was still rolling. He turned on the 20 inch plasma tv in front of him checking in on how the festival was.

"Hello! Kelly here today with the news on Mr. Satan! The wooorld CHA-mpion!"

"Ha more like Chump!" scoffed Vegeta. He _was _going to enjoy making inside jokes to himself, until he felt something wet and squishy underneath him.

'_I didn't!' _he froze for a brief moment and quickly removed all the covers on him. It revealed a huge wet spot in the middle of where his body had sat.

Hastily, he ran down the stairs, stuffing the pee infested sheets in the washer. '_Saiyans DO NOT pee in their sleep. Especially the PRINCE! It'll be the end of me if anyone found out.'_ he brought his first two fingers rubbing at his temple.

"Repulsive.." he sighed looking at his lower body. All he wore were his favorite spandex boxers, and they had been soaked too.

At once ran back upstairs to change into some pants and a dress shirt.

_Fwshh! _A gust of wind blew in furiously. "What the he-" Vegeta cut himself off upon seeing a change in the weather.

He stepped onto the balcony with his eyes stuck to the sky. _'Summer shower_s?'his facial expression turned into one of joy. _'Completely serves him right!' _he was glad that a storm was on its way to rain on Mr. Satan's parade. Laughing to himself he pivoted towards the room. Until, he felt a small drop of coldness on his cheek.

"Huh?" looking he saw that it was not rain but snow.

_'Snow...' _he thought to himself. It was only a light fall of snow but, why was it so cold?

_"Che!" _he spat annoyed. _'I shouldn't be like this! That's old news!' _Trying to act as if he was irritated he clenched his fist and walked inside stiffly, lifting one leg at a time slowly.

Lifting up a pillow, he grabbed a golden key opening up a vintage looking drawer. Taking a seat beside the bed, he pulled out a smaller wooden box. It held old things like a scouter, a picture of his father and himself as an infant but there was another figure. She was petite slender and beautiful. Her dark elegant hair ran beyond her back and slightly curled outward with her blazing dark violet eyes.

Though he would never say it, he actually missed his mother. He was a tough person yes, a Prince, at that. He was already a grown man, but long before Frieza eliminated most of the Saiyans, there were times when he had hated his father so. He cared for the old man, regardless, he still vexed him. He had seen his mother who bore him die in front if his eyes.

Vegeta was _very _young then, but that moment was painstakingly carved into the back of his mind. The person that caressed him and showed her love so openly to him had just been killed by none other than his father. Regardless, the King showed no emotion and had forcibly passed that same trait to his son as years went by.

Vegeta had aquired that of a pokerface or always used annoyance to cover everything up.

But, no, besides all of those memories lied something smaller in the corner of the glistening box. There lied a tiny yellow pouch. Vegeta grabbed for it peering inside.

At once his _pretend _anger disappeared. It was overcome by the smell of roses & coconuts along with bittersweet pain.

Shaking it upside down on to his palm, the bag coughed up a small trinket made of pink and blue stones. On the end held a very familiar shape.

He detached the delicate ring with a plain stare. "You're just calling out today aren't you?" he with all of his efforts laughed it off, but hurt creeped into his eyes knitting his eyebrows.

Vegeta placed a palm on his face "Even after twenty one years, it still haunts me."

He was then reminded of his dream, the day he had lost an important person.

{Flash Back}

Two bejeweled thrones stood still in a grand room. Upon them were King Kold and his son, Frieza. Besides them was 12 year old Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and other Frieza soldiers.

"Oh dear Frieza!" Kold chuckled. "I have a Sur~priise for you!" he sung.

"Father! Cut it out! You sound like an idiot"

Frieza demanded. "So, _what _is it?"

"Come in!" called Kold.

A set of large set of handmade doors swung open. Two shadows walked in with chains.

"Let us go King Kold!" a lady with her red hair tied into a neat bun shouted with a clear strong voice. She was wearing a dirty apron and a faded brown dress with frilly white laces containing it, indicating that she was a servant in the gardens.

"Frieza~ pretty right?- Well, I'm glad you like em' because that's your new Mother and sister!" Informed Kold.

"Father, Are you delusional? There's only one per- " he cut short upon realizing the smaller presence. "I see you've also brought a pet. Well, this should be entertaining." he snickered.

"Pwit! I wouldn't be your queen for all the jewels in the universe!" she spat on the floor.

Kold arose from his seat, "Raven, you know, it'd be a shame if you lost this little brat now," he stared at a terrified body behind Raven. It was a little girl, also wearing the same attire. Her wavy caramel locks were messy and her anxious blue purple orbs stayed open.

"F-fine I'll do anything! Just don't touch her!" Raven screamed.

"Haha! I knew you'd say that." He grabbed a hold of her chin. "My people I welcome you the new Queen!" Kold announced. "Take em' to the corridors. Maids!"

"Hey I heard that the new Queen is special, because she's the last of those Tuffles. Apparently, she was spared because Kold took a liking to her. Vegeta what do you think of the new royals?" Raditz whispered.

"That's one heck of a Queen, I didn't know that there were still her kind left on this MAN planet." Nappa laughed.

"Do I look like I care? The only _real _royal here is me." he rolled and with that left the scene.

-CORRIDORS-

The two girls were given a set of battle suit armor and told to _wear _it. They slipped into it rapidly. Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh Ra-Mother, I believe my father says he wants to talk to you." Frieza asked in his nicest tone.

"I'll be back okay?" Raven quickly turned and left. Leaving the little one all to herself.

"Would you like to play?" an eerie voice called from behind.

The little girl alerted turned around immediately. She met plotting & smiling eyes. She jumped back instinctively leaving an arms length gap, taking a fighting stance.

Frieza only laughed out loud. "What do you think you can do to me? So you want to play a little game?"

"Not right now." she hesitated.

"It's called destroy the target. And you're playing either way." Frieza grinned widely. He shot ki blasts and lasers towards her. There wasn't much she could do, as a very inexperienced fighter. Soon her body became scarred and slashes alligned on her back. She started to cry and sob in pain. He enjoyed seeing her writher. He wanted her to suffer more.

"Play time's over! Wouldn't want to scar that pretty little face and let this secret of ours out! If you do, I'll make Raven pay. Understand?" he informed her.

She nodded her head quickly up and down. With that Frieza left "Good, let us play again next time." his tail wagging behind him.

Her cries were louder now, but muffled by her knees. Unknowingly, to them both laid eyes beyond theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a huge Flashback, Sorry but i thought it was crucial to know:) IT will continue into the next chapter, but I Promise that there is a future too! i just hope to keep getting readers!VEGETA'S MOM(Yes, i read an article online about this. don't know if it's true, but it was the most liked one so i just decided to use her:) Her name is Rosiecheena?.. i think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U:( I'm reallllllly sorry for not uploading! I got a part in a comedy play, and I'm so busy studdying my lines! Grahhh! I love writing this AND acting! We're on stage in a month, ..(-.-)" and I'm kinda nervous! But i hope that i don't give up making this! I will do my best not to quit!**

**LOL, so now with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Beautiful Poison 3]<p>

The whole time The Prince had been watching them, witnessing every dark deed that occurred.

He stepped out from behind the lush potted plants. "Get used to that. Frieza likes new people. Especially crybabies like you." Vegeta teased. Holding his head high he turned to leave.

"I-I'm not a- Crybaby!" she sobbed at him.

"You expect me to believe that when you're practically tearing your eyes out?" he laughed. "Have a nice life!" He shouted as he was already down the hallway.

Footsteps echoed through the entire hallway, chasing down Vegeta's shadow. There was a small tug at his shirt.

"Teach me... Teach me how to fight." she glared at him intensely.

"You're serious?" he said with a sarcastic tone. "What do I get in this?"

"I'll help you."

"What makes you think that you'll be helpful? I have no use for you Crybaby."

"My name is Yiu. And without my help you can't defeat Frieza."

He couldn't help but laugh, "You help me? Why would I want to defeat Frieza?"

"I can see by the way you look at him... And since he's alone when he's playing his "I'm the boss" game, he's most vulnerable. _And _I'll be the one to strike him."

He burrowed his eyebrows, "Am I in love with Frieza?" he added sarcastically. But _wa_s he that obvious to read? "Fine deal, but tell anyone and you'll die. By the way, if you train under me, you're gonna have to lose the whining." he smirked.

Her eyes lit up, "I won't disappoint! I promise!" and she marched off proudly shredding every bit of fear she had previously.

-oo00oo-

Days and many months went by. It had now been six was a better fighter and sixteen. Frieza was still bossing her around and _still_ evil. Only now he'd get angry because she had suddenly learned how to fight. She wasn't better than him, actually not very strong at all. But it irked him when she responded correctly to his attacks.

She was often found with the trio doing things that they thought would be fun. They hung out near the forests and rivers planning Frieza's downfall, trying to depict it perfectly. There weren't many of them but if they tried hard, maybe it would come through.

Through all of this, Vegeta and Yiu had somewhat become very close. So close, that it was obvious to Nappa and Raditz.

They would snicker and laugh to themselves. "The Prince in love?"

"Uh duh. Look at them!"

"Too bad The princess will never know."

"Yep. Knowing her, her pride would never allow it, or she's too much like us!" Nappa and Raditz gave hearty laughs, leaving Vegeta and Yiu in confusion.

"And that's the secret passage under the palace." concluded Yiu.

"Okay. Good work! Then in a couple of hours we'll start the invasion. Bright and early." he scruffled her hair. "Got that? Nappa, Raditz!"

Attentive, they both shouted in synchronization "Uh-Yes ,- okay!"

"U-um..! Vegeta there's something I have to tell you." she fidgeted with her hair clasping her lips.

"Spit it out." he asked annoyed. He hated when she became like that.

"I'm going to pick a husband tonight." shelet out.

Nappa and Raditz's jaws dropped. "What husband?-What marry?-When did this happen?" they both blurted out. It was just so sudden!

"Hold i-it." she laughed a little. "Yesterday King Kold informed me, that we were having a gathering of all princesses and princes from all over the galaxy. He wants Frieza and I to give him grandchildren." she sighed once again.

"Eww, I can't imagine anyone wanting to marry Frieza. That terrified princess.-Eeek!" Nappa screamed like a girl pretending to faint.

"I just wouldn't come at all." Raditz suggested. "I mean if I were a girl." he plucked a flower. Getting on one knee, he proposed to Nappa "Will you marry me?" he said in an imitation of Frieza's voice. They fell down in giggles and chuckles.

They both yakked away. But Vegeta was quiet. "Vegeta?" Yiu asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I already knew it would come to this." he retorted coldly his back facing her.

"Y-you knew?" she tilted her head to the side.

"It's the ways of the royals. But no matter, we're carrying out the invasion. Just choose anybody, it's just another duty as a princess." he said sternly.

"Okay then." she obeyed. Just then a loud horn was heard, "I better get going!" she smiled and waved back as she ran off. She was disappointed a bit because somewhere she wanted him to care a little more, but she knew there was a fine line he drew between him and her. They'd be a team close acquaintances but nothing more.

After she was out of sight, Vegeta released a ki blast. "Dammit!" he rested one arm on a tree and leaned on it.

"Woah, what's the matter with you?" Raditz asked.

"Nothing, I'm.. just thinking."

"And you blew up a third of the trees because you thought?" Nappa added.

Vegeta gave a quick _'_ Shut Up.' look.

Suddenly a messenger came running towards Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta! King Kold had requested to see you!" gasping for air.

"What now!" irritated he yelled

"Uwah~! T-it it's about tonight's event!" the messenger cowered with his eyes shut tight.

Vegeta grunted. Afraid he'd get hit, the messenger peeked through one eye. Only to see Vegeta already gone.

-PALACE/HQ-

Large wooden doors opened as Vegeta entered.

"Ahh! Vegeta!" King Kold exclaimed. "Why aren't you getting dressed?"

"For what?" he asked in his cold tone.

"Why Vegeta boy, for the party of course!"

"I thought the party was for the new princes and princesses?"

"Well, aren't you a prince?"

"Are you saying that I'm one of the candidates?" Vegeta said suddenly without realizing the bit of hope that rose in his voice.

"Of course, Frieza was against this. Though a prince from another place is _very_ beneficial, you are quite strong and your offspring will be beneficial to my bloodline!" Kold thought in greed.

Vegeta onlywas obedient saying _"Yes sir." _ But he wondered. ' She _wouldn't choose me. Afterall, I have nothing to offer her_. _Besides, I'm there for the sole purpose of aiding her to the correct new king!' _ he repeated over in his head.

"Oh by the way." King Kold flicked a small ring at him. "Every candidate and my daughter have these. If you are chosen she will exchange hers with yours."

He looked at the trinket. _'Forever yours: Prince Vegeta' _

_"_Strange, but I heard it was a popular custom on this planet called Earth. Hmm seems it's old tradition." Kold gibbered to himself.

-oo00oo-

The gathering had started and many royals from all over had come. An abundance of princes, but rarely any girls.

"I was totally right." Raditz nodded his head.

"What a total surprise!" Nappa sarcastically shouted.

Vegeta smiled as it leapt into a large serving of concealing snorts.

They continued to joke together while having a couple of snacks and more than a couple of drinks at the refreshments table.

Then, the two mains arrived. Frieza in his usual attire except a little more tidy. Yiu in a pinkish white dress with green gems. Her hair was the same, but the dress wrapped around her upper body becoming poofy and loose in the bottom half.

_'She's really cute!' _the thought struck Vegeta, but then another came too. If he was thinking this, there were probably others who thought the same. He glared at the group of men, some of which looked like geezers. He wasn't about to let her marry someone he did not approve of.

Many approached her yet she declined everyone of them. She exerted. _'Why me?'_

Taking a seat on a porcelain fountain, Yiu peered into the sky.

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder. "Having a hard time?"

"Yep. Mom, why do I have to do this?" she complained to the red head. As time passed Raven aged, little signs of age appeared, but neverless she was still beautiful.

Suddenly teary eyed, "You probably hate me huh?" Raven started to cry.

"What? No, no I don't hate you infact I'm so grateful! Without you I wouldn't be here!"

"Bu-" she was cut off.

"Ahem!" Vegeta coughed "My queen, I believe The King wants to see you."

"Oh of course!" she wiped away her tears and makeup that ran down her pale cheeks. "I'm silly! I shouldn't cry like this it's a happy day!" she rushed off.

"What was that all about?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows.

"Our past.. I still don't know why she sees it as bad." She lowered her gaze, hugging her knees.

"What about your past? What's done is done." he dipped his finger in the water while taking a seat next to her. "But I'm curious, you never did talk about yourself even to us?" he thought aloud.

"Well," she laughed, "You never asked." she shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I don't remember myself either. Though Raven has always watched over me she is not my real mother. I once had a family. A mom a dad and a little sister too." you smiled with a bit of pain.

"What happened to them?"

"You see, that's where it gets blurry. It was just a normal day, when suddenly we were attacked by mysterious shadows. From there I blacked out, and when I opened my eyes, Raven had found me alone in the deserted parts around here." she closed her eyes trying to recall more.

"All I have is this," she lifted her arm, revealing a bracelet made of pink & blue stones, "to remind me that it was not just a dream. I think my sister and I made identical ones together._I think... _And that's why Raven blames herself. She thinks thiswouldn't have happened if she had absolutely refused to marry King Kold. But,I know she really didn't have a choice. Even if I am to marry someone I don't love, I am grateful to her. Because I got to meet you three too. Yeah, even if I am to marry some stranger..." her voice became distant.

He stared at her, her eyes being kept close, but her body now untangled. With both of her hands laying palm faced down, Vegeta put his own gently on hers.

Her eyes flashed open. "Veget-a?"

He narrowed his eyes to hers. "We'll approve him." he laughed aloud.

Everyone soon gathered isnide as King Kold announced the new in laws. As Yiu and Vegeta walked in, she caught a glimpse of the circular object hiding in his hands. _'Then he also?' _she was dumbfounded.

_-_oo00oo-

"So Frieza, Who might you be choosing?" Kold whispered to him.

"Father! I choose no one!" he shouted for all to hear. "All of you are inferior to ME! And none are fit to be my partner!" he hastily turned and left the room.

"Hmph, I always knew he was a party pooper. Well, anyways! Yiu who have you decided? You must choose one to carry on my family tree!"

"I-I" she looked towards the trio. Vegeta nodded and pointed to a prince that seemed suitable, urging her to carry on.

Instantly, she became confident in her decision. "I choose Prince Vegeta."

Everyone in the room clapped, except the trio. They had gasped and been caught by surprise. "Woah! Did I hear that right?" Raditz & Nappa asked. "This is probably for the best." Vegeta added nonchalantly as he walked up the throne.

"Great!" Kold laughed and patted Vegeta on the back.

"Nice choice!" Raven winked at Yiu. She blushed a shade of pink.

"The wedding starts tomorrow!" Kold announced. "You are all welcomed!" he laughed haughtily. "But wait!" everyone stared "I present to you the new Queen, whom I shall wed after my daughter."

A beautiful and elegant lady walked out. She had gorgeous shimmering pink haired beyond her hips tied in a ponytail. She had stunning red orbs and had on a lose gypsy outfit with neat gold slippers.

Everyone once again clapped, it seemed as if everybody was happy. Yes, that is except for the to-be-weds and Raven. The party ended just like that. All guests left to home, busy preparing for tomorrow. All returned to their corridors to turn in the cover.

The two were led into their new quarters. It had been heavily decorated with "Just-Married." They stared at one another both trying to find away to break the awkward silence.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Yiu admitted guiltily.

"What are you sorry for? You made a good decision. This is nothing besides, now we have easier access. All this is purely for benefits of destroying this damn forsaken place! "he pounded a fist on the nature engulfed balcony.

He gazed upon the crescent moon longingly. "If only tomorrow was the full moon. We'd have great advantage and strength!" He paused for a moment and let out a sighed.

"In a couple of hours, the invasion will begin, but afterwards...I have something important to tell you before the wedding... Let's meet at the usual." she tapped his shoulder from behind.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Tomorrow is good." she smiled.

"I have something important too." he said confidentally.

-oo00oo-

"No, I don't believe you! I won't allow it! You already have ME as queen!" raged Raven.

"I will do as I please, besides having an old hag next to me will bring my reputation down." Kold raved.

"What?" she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Listen, I only agreed to marry you because you promised to protect the both of us! I know just how men like you are, once you snatch up a new toy, you'll soon forget about the old ones!"

"You never had a choice." a smile curled onto his face.

"Why you?" she advanced with a carving knife from a nearby fruit bowl.

In a flash, she was pushed to the wall, held by her neck. "I'm tired of this 'toy'. And my lovely Queen is awaiting me." he gripped her neck harder until death was sure to come.

She wheezed and suffocated on her blood looking at the back of Kold laughing maniacally. "This is the end." she laughed feeling ridiculed.

Behind yet another large potted plant was Yiu. She had been on her way to ask Raven on what she should prepare for tomorrow.

At that moment, all seemed lost. Fury buried deep inside her rushed quickly through her veins. She ran as fast as she could collecting her handful to secret soldiers. They attacked any of Kold and Frieza's army from left to right.

The ephemeral midnight passed and the beginning of the sun shone.

"King Kold! It's an invasion inside the castle! Princess Yiu is their leader!" Zarbon informed Kold and Frieza.

"What? Get h-"

Frieza interrupted "No. Father she is weak, therefore we are not needed. Send the Ginyu force to anannihilate her. They haven't proved themselves to me lately."

The order was given and they did just that.

All the while, Vegeta had awoken to take a morning stroll. He had bags under his eyes and tresses along the path. _'I don't know why, but I couldn't sleep last night. Something just kept pestering me.' _

Suddenly, Nappa came running to "Vegeta! Someone's doing an invasion!"

He smirked "Let them! They're fools to think they could take on Frieza without me!"

"It's the princess! She started the invasion!"

"What, that idiot!" shouted Vegeta as he took off in a jet. _'Idiot! Why didn't she wait for me?' _

He looked high and low until finally spotting a large crowd half beaten down by a tiny body. But, what happened next would haunt him forever. -"Vegetaaa!" someone called.

{End of Flashback}

* * *

><p><strong>AU:**

**I hope this chapter made up:)the missing ones. I made it extra long! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please? :( I'm hanging on but I need at least a little support.**

**BTW; if you were wondering just what happened to Yiu when Frieza is being evil, it's nothing too bad. Their relationship is like that of Cinderella and the Stepsisters. I don't mean to be rude, but when I read stories where Frieza does physical contact with the female character, i just feel really bad. I don't like to write dark stories, they put me in a sad mood. So I'm keeping this safe:) **

**But that doesn't mean anything for the COUPLES HEREno it won't be really detailedR&R! THANKYOU!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHH! Gomenasai!0:( yes, i know it's very late, and I have feeling I might just be like this again... Yea..., Planning a wedding and a fulltime student... not a good combination BUt any ways enjoy! **

* * *

><p>[Beautiful Poison 4]<p>

"Vegeta!" Bulma called downstairs.

Taking one more glance before placing the trinket gently onto the drawer, he sighed in defeat. He could've slept the day away, but his stomach said otherwise.

"Dropped by the Hamburger Zone, sorry no time to cook lunch! Besides you know what today REALLY is." Bulma informed. "A-"

Vegeta zoned out taking a long stare at his family. Staring at what he could never have dreamed of. Trunks sat upon Bulma's hip joint as he savaged throughout the juicy patty with sizzling sauce and cheese oozing from the sides of the golden brown sesame bun. Vegeta smirked. Heck' he had even become so fond of them. Imagine, the Prince, a father!

Of course he himself never knew that one day he'd have a family on a planet called Earth. After meeting Bulma, she had somehow made him feel better about opening up just a little bit. However, he didn't feel that of equal partners- not that he did with anyone- but he still couldn't take the extra step. Though papers say they're legally married, he felt as if there was a strong force within preventing himself to truly be committed. Bulma was just a close friend, but she wasn't that of a well, that of person that he couldn't live without. Even so, he persisted in marriage because maybe this was the closest he'd possibly get to anyone again. He would never again pass that point. He hadn't liked the way it felt. It was as if someone had pierced him from the inside out and his body shriveled in pain. There were no bruises or even scratch marks which made it all the more frustrating. It must have been the works of some great martial artist. Yes, that was it! And someday, he'd surely find this person to annihilate.

"Vegeta? Are you listening!" Bulma snapped her fingers at him.

Flinching Vegeta immediately answered, "W-What is it woman?"

Bulma placed out her hands "Hello~! Present?"

He rolled his eyes pointing towards the stairs. "Ahh!" she squealed as she ran up the cases. Bulma had never felt so excited! She ran towards her bedroom hands in the air and pushed the door aside. Folding her arms frustrated, she wondered _'Where__is__it?'_

Usually, he was a bad at hiding presents. She had already looked in the closet, under the bed, under the carpet, out on the balcony, and in the bathroom. Where on earth could it be? She was just about ready to give up until spotting something shiny on the Vegeta's vintage drawer.

The silver attracted Bulma's eyes. She picked up the delicate silver jewelry and observed it. It was beautiful; ornate with sapphire stones and green gliding along it. Inside was carved _'Forever__Yours_: Prince Vegeta'. She slid it on the ring finger, it was a little loose, but she'd get it altered later.

A scream of joy ripped through the house. Footsteps came fast and excitedly down the stairs. "M-Muahhh! Vegeta your the best!" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Uhh..." he sweatdropped, "I'm glad you like it?" It didn't make sense. '_I__just__got__her__a__goose__dress.__Did__she__really__like__it__that__much?'_

"I gotta tell Eighteen!" she screamed and ran into the livingroom. Quickly, she popped her head on the corner, "Oh! Here's yours!" she threw a medium siced blue box at him. NOT surprisingly, it was just another Rolex watch so he tossed it aside with the others.

Bulma immediately busted out her cellphone and squirmed like a teenager to Eighteen. "Oh! It's absolutely awesome! I can't believe he was so sweet to get me it! Yeah, I know, usually he'll get me some hideous piece of clothing, but this is the best yet. Did you know that I thought he was gonna get me that ugly goose dress we saw last weekend. Totally, he was eyeing it, and I knew exactly what he was thinking of! But I gotta show you this when I get over there!" she eld up one hand in the air admiring the beautiful ring. As Vegeta walked by he accidentally heard the conversation. His eyes widened in what she had been raving about. _'What__is__Bulma__doing__with__that__ring?_

* * *

><p><strong>It's short wakatteru:(( but i'm on a writers block. For now I'm trying out:))fill in and be inspired by other stories and anrt. SOO, if anyone wants to help out, please leave any stories or doujinshi:)) And as always, R&amp;R please (They are much appreciated!)<strong>

**THANKYOU!- HB123**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, finally a new chapter! YAY! **

* * *

><p>[Beautiful Poison 5]<p>

A small yellow plane soared throughout the sky. A family of three sat still and focused on getting to their destination: Kame House. Vegeta looked at Bulma who steered the plane. He couldn't bring himself to tell her. he was angry, but it would be absolutely wrong. _'Wouldn't__it?'_Even so he was ready to burst out at any moment.

Landing on Roshi's Island, they were greeted by familiar faces. Roshi, Turtle, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Marion, Krillin, Eighteen, Gohan, and little Goten. The whole gang was almost all there.

Bulma screamed excitedly at Eighteen and pushed her into a hug. "Look! Whattdai yell you!" she exclaimed showing her the ring.

"It's a little loose. Don't you think?" Added Eighteen.

"Well, Yeah, I know, but were gonna get it altered later. For now I'm just staying surprised." Bulma and Eighteen ran upstairs to paint their nails.

-oo00oo-

{A Few hours Later}

Vegeta sat by the bonfire roasting his link. He stared intently at it thinking of only the ring. "Heya Loner, whatcha doing here by yourself?" Yamcha and Krillin patted him on the back.

"Ugh," he scoffed "Mental training that would really help you two." Vegeta blew at the link taking a bite into it as he stared off.

"Oh would it really- Heeyy!" Yamcha realized. Krillin laughed at Yamcha but kept his eyes on Vegeta well. He glanced at him and realized that he'd been staring at Bulma with a troubled gaze.

"Com' on Vegeta, what's really troubling you?" Krillin nudged him. "I see you looking at Bulma, wife problems?"

Vegeta quickly turned his head at Krillin in shock. "Yea..."

"Well, it's pretty darn obvious, I mean I am married after all, but Twidle Dee over there wouldn't understand." he pointed to Yamcha.

"Hey, I know a thing or two about girls... I guess... Well,- Uh, Yeah!"

"Anyways as I was saying, something happened between you and Bulma right?" Krillin advanced to Vegeta's side.

"How'd you know?" A puzzled Vegeta stared at him.

Krillin laughed, "Isn't it obvious? Hey just because Goku's not here doesn't mean that you can't tell us anything. Besides, you're not your regular rude, mean, conce-" he gulped and sweat dropped catching what he said and who it was said to. "Uh-... What I mean is, you just seemed down today!" his heart now at ease when Vegeta dropped his ready tackle stance.

"Then I guess there's no use hiding it." sighed Vegeta. "Yes, it's about Bulma.. And that ring." he confessed stubbornly.

"Well, what about it?"

"I-t's-"

"Wait, don't tell me, you spent a fortune on that ring and now you're in debt." Krillin heaved, because he knew it all too well. "Trust me, when shopping season comes around, we don't eat for days!"

"No, Idiot!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It's.., that ring, it doesn't fit Bulma..I mean, it wasn't meant for her.."

"Wasn't meant for Bulma? What do you mean? Haa-! Are you cheating on her?" Yamcha pointed and teased him.

Vegeta stood up suddenly and walked right over to Bulma.

"Bulma, about that ring I need it..back."

She gasped as if in surprise and apologetically. "I don't have it.."

"You mean, you lost it?" she felt his voice intensifying.

"Yea, it kinda slipped off you know?"

"Kinda?,kinda? You gigantic livertwisted idiot!" he exploded. "First off, you put it on your finger, and you know it's loose, BUT NOW you lose it too? If it didn't fit in the first place, then OBviously, it wasn't meant for you! Why do you have to be so nosy all the damn time?" he exhaled all at once.

Bulma neither screamed nor yelled. She only stood still with her head low not full of shame. "I'm glad you said it first.." she began to laugh. "I'm sick and tired of your constant shouts and demands. Always calling me woman this woman that, I have a name. We're getting a divorce. It's over."

"What?" he glared also in surprise.

"Simple as that it's over. O-V-E-R, OVER!" she began to turn for the Kame house.

"Fine! This was bound to happen sooner or later! I see the way you look at Harvey!"

Bulma's eyes widened. It had been true. Harvey was the president of part of the branch of Capsule Corp, an amazing, hardworking honest, kind man. She began to admire him and soon those feeling developed into ones that she should've had for her husband. But, it was time to admit. The magic had disappeared and it seems the chemistry they thought they had only seemed to stay at the same level or going down. Howevever, there was still one missing truth. A fatal one, that led them to this destiny.

"So what if I look at him that way. Yeah, I admit that I love him. He's kind, generous, thoughtful and caring. Everything you aren't!" she pointed her finger at him. "It's pathetic, I can't believe that I would fall for someone like you. I always felt that you could never really return my feelings, yet I pursued, believing that in time you would open up. But I was wrong. Then I found Harvey, and unlike you, he loves me back. Something you could never give even if I died in your arms." With that she lstormed inside the Kame House with Eighteen closely behind.

{An Hour Later}

Vegeta sat by the bonfire once more. He thought about both of their actions. With his mind now calmed, he willing accepted Bulma's accusations. Yes, it was true indeed that maybe he could not give her everything even if she had died in that moment. He took a stroll along the premises of the tiny island until it finally led him

He knocked on the door confidently yet restrained. "What DO you want?"

"I came here to apologize..." Bulma was shocked _'__he __never __apologizes __to __anyone.__' _

"Bulma Briefs, I am... s-sorry for going off on you. It was wrong of me but that ring is worth more than my life.

She gaped at him. _'__His __expression __and __words __are __so __sincere!__'_

"And, I agree to get divorced. Don't take this rudely, but honestly, we don't get along at all, and our marriage is already falling apart."

Bulma smiled. "Here," she lifted up a familiar ring. "it slipped while painting my nails."

"Thanks Bulma." He said with his back facing her he turned his head and gently smiled.

"Uh.. Y-you're welcome." She blushed _'__Wow,__he __can __smile __like __that __too? __I __guess.. __that __ring __really __means __something __to __him.__'_

_{3 Years Later}_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I know, Goku's not here yet? But i think he shows up in the next chapter! SO, did you like this? I know it was kind of OOC for Vegeta, but I wanted a different personality for this chap., I'll try not to do it too much :)! I hope you keep reading!<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome:)!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey Guys!:) I know my pace isnt very fast, but posting up a new chapter after 3 days, is a roll for me:)! Anyways, Enjoy!  
><strong>

**{3 Years Later}-**

**The time point in the story kinda gets twisted, so that my version makes more sense:)! It takes place after Majin Vegeta's death and Goku returns from the one day tournament!**

* * *

><p>For the past seven years, Goku had been training under King Kai, under Grand Kai's watch. After returning to otherworld from the one day he was allowed on Earth for the tournament he visited Supreme Kai. There he learned of the potara earrings. Afterwards, he returned to King &amp; Grand Kai for some final touch ups. Basically he'd throw some punches and kicks with abnormal impossible weights, but somehow always managed amazing the two Kais.<p>

He was surprised when he spotted his old rival and friend there. "Hey Vegeta!" he gave a friendly wave.

"Hey." he muttered. "Of all places.."

"How'd you get your body back?" Goku said astonished.

"Obviously, King Yemma." Vegeta slightly annoyed added, "But over more, what're you doing, with those gaudy earrings...? And what's this place? I've never seen so many fighters before."

"Oh this? Just more training you know, before I go back to Earth to fight Majin Buu. And you're at the one and only Grand Kai's place! These people are all fighters from all over the universe! Isn't that awesome?" he said in awe.

Aware, Vegeta suddenly bursted towards King Kai. "Train me too!"

King Kai raised up his hands. "Well-er-Vegeta, this is special training under Thee Grand Kai! And besides, he's been doing this for some years now, not just two days!"

Grand Kai raised an eyebrow. "Dude. We can totally train you but, will two or even less days do?"

"Well..." Vegeta began to think it over.

Just then a loud commotion was heard at the steps of Grand Kai's mansion.

"Look! It's them!"

"Wow, I never thought they'd ever come out in broad daylight!"

"What? Who are they?"

"What's up with that get up?"

Conversations spurted from all the fighters on Grand Kai's planet.

The two strange figures walked towards Goku and the wore long blue -black capes and silver masks with ridiculous hats decorated with feathers. It exposed nothing but their piercing gaze and a bit of skin on their neck that clung to green-golden chains.

"So like dude you've finally showed yourself?" Grand Kai bowed and laughed all together.

Everyone on the planet did so too. If he had bowed, then it must mean that he respected them greatly.

Before they spoke, they made small gasps, they looked at one another, and took a large helping of air. "Hello, I am, Mundansa. This is my companion Nichidansa." They introduced themselves to everyone, and looked at him, "GK, they have arrived." neutral voices spoke.

"Who's GK?" Goku asked looking around.

"Goku!" King Kai pointed towards Grand Kai.

"Oh~!"

"Awesome dudes! You've found your pupils. But are you totally sure that its right this time?" Grand Kai flashed the _rock on _sign with his boombox on blast sitting on his right shoulder.

They both pointed to Goku and Vegeta while staring at Grand Kai with certainty.

"But, Goku's been here for for-ever! How come now?" King Kai asked bewildered.

"We needed both of them to come here." they quickly yet calmly retorted.

"H-hold it!" Vegeta stepped in the conversation. "I'm not about to let my two days here, go to waste training under nobodies!" he stated clear.

"You'll learn more here than you have anywhere else." Nichidansa rang.

Vegeta turned towards Grand Kai. "Do these fools comprehend what I mean?"

He stared upwards, "Totally! Dude, believe in their truth, and you will see." and continued to pop along with his music.

"Has everyone completely cracked? It's absolutely mad I tell you!" Vegeta yelled aloud, and continued to rant on to himself.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's always like that. You get used to it sooner or later!"

"I know." Nichidansa laughed quietly and softly to herself.

He glanced at her confusingly. "You, know?..But anyways, as you've already met, that's Vegeta over there. And I'm Goku! Nice to meetcha!" he took out his hand.

Mundansa stared at his hand but Nichidansa uttered nothing coldly and simply pulled her along and walked away. "Follow." they turned head.

"Sure!" Goku agreed willingly.

"Is there nothing better to do?" Vegeta reluctantly followed

The four of them came to a large wooden door carved with four symmetrical rectangles. As they walked in they felt their bodies becoming much heavier and a little harder to move around.

Inside was beautiful, it was like a door to a whole other world. The sun shone, and there was a breeze. The drapes and furniture were lavender and white with an abundance of necessary supplies in the closet. A hallway rode along the sidelines leading to two other doors, but beyond that little living space was unimaginable green. It was soft fresh cut grass that ran farther than the naked eye could see. A place where _lost _was easy to be.

"Whoa! It feels like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Goku walked on cautiously.

"You didn't think that there was only the one on Kami's lookout did you?" Mundansa asked.

"Then that means we'll be training for at least a two years? Then it'd better be one heck of a training. And I thought I was only wasting two days, turns out it'll be two years."

"Correction, A year and a half." Mundansa held her finger in the air.

"It'll be something you wish you'd never see again. IF you even pass that is." Nichindansa shot at him.

"But wait, it can only hold two people at a time." Goku quickly informed.

"The one on Kami's lookout is the first version." They both notified. "But enough about that, let's get working."

-oo00oo-

"Grand Kai? I- mean, well,... Are you just going to let them do that? We only have less than two days to find a way to beat Buu! You haven't forgotten now have you?" King Kai began to stomp right over until Grand Kai laid a hand in his path.

"Trust me, they know what they're doing." the old hipster became serious. "They've waited here for them for over two decades already." he turned off his music setting it aside.

"What do you mean?"

"They came to me as youngsters. Nothing older than mere teenagers. They demanded that they stay here and wait for the strongest two fighters. I didn't see any objection in it, since they seemed harmless. So, I let them train my top fighters, all of them failed and returned with fear in their eyes and were never the same. I was going to put up a fight, but that was until I-" he cut himself off.

"But what?"King Kai leaned in to hear. "And why Goku and Vegeta? They're needed right now on Earth! Not some wacko training that may ruin them for life!"

"Honestly, I don't know either. All I can do, all we can do, ... Is believe that Goku and Vegeta will not fail." he removed his shades, revealing austere eyes. "But I know this much." he raised up a hand holding a wooden gold talisman carved with bright dark green.

King Kai gasped "The Shelonians..."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy this:) I know it may not have been long, but I wanted to keep this as a hanger, so I thought it was a good place to stop!<strong>

**I was very motivated:D for this chapter. I don't know why exactly though? Hmm..**

**R&R, They're much appreciated and it keeps me going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers!:) Happy Holidays to you all!**

**With No further delay, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>{Beautiful Poison 7}<p>

King Kai gasped. "The Sheronians...

But! What are they doing here?"

"I have no lead on it..." Grand Kai stared at the green and dirt beneath his feet. "Well... Either way, it's no use fretting over this stuff! Dude, it's totally bad for yo' health, and let's not forget I'm already really old! Hahaha!" he became jolly and his regular self again, holding a pose with his two hands on the sides of his hips.

King Kai sweat dropped and looked at the closed door. "Oh Kami, help us all."

-oo00oo-

Instantly, they began on a few touchups.

"Okay, stretch to the left..."

"..."

"Now to the right!"

"..."

"And with a calm mind t-"

"Arghhh!" Vegeta exploded. "This is absolutely ridiculous! Here I am, Prince of all Sayians, doing some girly Yoga crap!"

"Yeah, I'm not at all sure that this, uhh.. Will really help. Ahaha.." Goku suggested.

"Well..." The foreigners both looked at one another. "If you guys don't want to do this we can skip to the real thing. But don't regret it later." Once more each gave away their piercing gaze.

"If it really is that vital then we won't skip. Right? Vegeta?" Goku said seriously tightening his gi.

"Fine! Just hurry with the instructions!"

"It seems as if the both of you have had enough stretching. Now let's test both of your strength."

"Easy." Goku and Vegeta faced each other in a fighting stance.

"NOT you two! We meant one on ones with us."

"Fine..." he grunted. "Hey you! Yeah you! Are you sure?" Vegeta began to look at Nichidansa's figure. "You may wear large clothing but up close, you look like you've never been in a battle before." he laughed at his own tease.

Suddenly, Vegeta shot a yell of pain through the air, catching the attention of Goku and Mundansa. There was a gash on the underside of his knee.

"Oh, quick he's losing a lot of blood!" Goku tried to aid Vegeta.

Mundansa raised an arm. "You have your own fight."

Nichidansa stepped out of thin air holding a hand slightly colored with blood.

"But, he's losing a lot of blood." Goku emphasized.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Besides he's a _big boy_." Nichidansa walked around his kneeling body.

He began to look up at her with anger. "Why you little-!"

"Serves you right. You will call me with my name or Master. What? Couldn't handle 'person who looks like they've never battled before' ?

"You-!" he came at her with all he could.

-oo00oo-

Goku and Mundansa engaged in a battle too. Blows came from every direction. Every movement swift and fast, too fast for an untrained eye to see.

*Huff huff*

"You're pretty good."

"I could say the same about you."

Each stopped for a while taking in a couple of breaths. Small bruises and cuts were already beginning to form. With a second and no more both groups continued to fight without stopping until nightfall.

••••

It was dark out and the only source of light came from the large yet seemingly small living area in the chamber.

"Go wash up. We'll get supper ready!" Mundansa demanded.

"Who cares. Besides there's no shower facility here, and were all men." Vegeta laid out on the couch.

"Well, it's not training if there's not a little bit of a man gruff in it!" Goku joined Vegeta.

"GO WASH UP!" Nichidansa scolded.

"Alright! Gosh, you sound like a woman! Geez! Reminds me of mine... ugh..." Vegeta lazily treaded towards the restroom besides Goku.

"Y-your Woman?.." Nichiandsa spurted lost in thoughts.

"Well, yeah, used to- W-well! Well why would you give?" he cut himself off and walked away.

"O-oh." Nichidansa managed to reply.

"Hey, Hey!" Mundansa shook Nichidansa. "Can you wash the rice and chop the vegetables?"

"A-are you sure that's all?" Nichindansa snapped out.

"Yeah, were having my favorite tonight Yamegaro! Pretty simple right? Well, anyways, you can wash up after you do that. Kay?"

"Okay."

-oo00oo-

"Hey Vegeta, what do you mean 'used to?'"

"I mean," Vegeta grunted, "That we're divorced!"

"What? But, you guys were doing so well!"

"Yeah, but we weren't, until finally we exploded."

"Wow, that must've been one sight. I mean because Bulma is the Queen of arguments and your the Prince of stubbornness!" Goku said lightly laughing until Vegeta shot a death glare.

"Anyways, it's not all that bad. She's found a new husband and we take turns with Trunks."

"Wow, a new husband? He must be rude, arrogant, stubborn, and really stuc-"

"And just who are you comparing him to. Huh.." An irritation mark grew on Vegeta's head.

"Um..-"

He threw a towel and a bar soap at him. "Just get out."

"Alright, alright." Goku backed away quickly.

••••

After a while Goku returned from his bath. It was quiet, too quiet, all that was heard was the crackling of the fire that was in the kitchen. _'Wait! Fire in the kitchen?' _ After realizing, he ran as fast as he could to the destination.

"What the?" He stared at the _very _normal fire, busy cooking a _very _familiar fish on a stick. He glanced not once not twice, but looked upon it longingly. Taking a small pick at one, it melted immediately and his taste buds were brought into his memories.

-oo00oo-

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy? Hehe, Sorry if this chapter has some weird or false "things" from DBZ.<strong>

**I tried doing some research, but is it really spelt gi? What Goku and the a few of the Z fighters wear. Honestly, I've never seen this word other than in a few stories. LOL, well till then;)!**

**-SEASONS TIDINGS!-HB123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! How was your vacation! Here's another chapter :), and i hope you all enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Although, I thought it was a bit sad.:(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>{Flashback}<p>

It was Goku at the age of seven or maybe even younger. Before the Dragonball adventures, before meeting Bulma, before the horrifying death of his Grandfather.

He was out hunting for a small snack before going home. He saved his stomach for the whole day because Grandpa had said he had a special dinner for his birthday. But it was nearly sunset and Goku was just about to faint. Surely, the centipede he caught wouldn't be enough.

_'Uwa~ Sooo Hungr~yii...' _Finally, he fell flat on his belly. He laid on the soft packed earth, listening to the birds chirp, the rushing river, the luring smell of the crackling of the fire, the splashing of the water and someone's voice."Hah! Take that and this!" good this should be enough for the trip! Now if I could get some more firewood..." it trailed away.

_'Wait, Fire?'_

He followed his suddenly energetic nose to the area. The aroma lingered in the air and forced him to seize the fish. There were at least six medium sized fish on a branch. They were cooked to a golden color and had some type if seasoning to it. He had never seen a weirder looking fish, but it was the tastiest by far.

"Thief!" someone suddenly yelled. Goku's tail jolted straight up & he turned around. It was a little boy with a hazelnut messy bob and deep blue-purple orbs. Goku blinked at him in a trance.

"Hello?" he snapped his fingers in Goku's face. "Hey you just ate all of my fish and my food for tomorrow!"

He focused on the yapping boy with dirt smudges on his face. His voice was oddly high. "Wha-?..Wow, you have no tail!... But. I. Well." still confused.

"Tail? What are you talking about? B-but anyways Ahem, my fish?" he got lost with him.

"Oh! The fish, I'm really sorry." Goku confessed scratching the back side of his head. "It looked so delicious and I was so hungry, and I was ab-"

He waved both of his hands in front "Okay okay. I get it? You were just hungry, I guess I can just wait till next year. And I guess I could get some bites down the road." he heaved a sigh. "By the way my name is Sylvia, yours?"

"Goku, Son Goku! And you have a weird name!" he nodded his head eyes wide and pure. "But... What do you mean next year?" his smile vanished suddenly turning confused yet again.

Sylvia sweatdropped.

"As you've just witnessed., Uh... er.. Tasted..Those fish only come once a year in the Spring, and well are pretty hard to catch!"

"Awww, darn... I didn't mean to.- Oh, but I'll make it up to you! Tonight Grandpa and I are having a feast for my birthday! So you should come over! And we always have lots, so you could take some!"

"B-birthday? Um.." his eyes moved down and gleamed deeply. "Hmm... Well okay!" he shrugged and followed Goku.

•••••

The day flew by and the sun set. Sylvia and Goku hurried to his house for the feast. Greeting the was a very cheery and waving Grandpa Gohan. "Goku! Welcome home!" he shouted. "Oh, but who is this? I've never seen you before?"

"Grandpa! This is my new friend Sylvia. He lives around here!" honestly confessing. "But Grandpa, look!" he twirled Sylvia around. "Look! Sylvia's a boy just like me, but he has no tail!" he innocently reported.

Sylvia face-palmed himself and blushed red with embarrassment.

"Ha-ha," Grandpa Gohan chuckled "Now Goku, not everyone has a tail. Even so, with or without a tail he is a girl."

"A what? But Grandpa, girls are supposed to be bigger here right?" he patted his chest with both hands. "Yeah and are supposed to look pretty and have gleaming eyes and wear flowery pink stuff and are..." he trailed off when he saw serious intent in Sylvia's face. She banged him on the head hard with her fist and stomped away into their home. "Owww..." Goku clutched his head.

Gohan chuckled again, "Well I guess I haven't been able to teach you these things yet. But for further protection, NEVER, I repeat, NEVER EVER CALL A GIRL UGLY!"

-oo00oo-

The party was lively, but Sylvia sat quietly.

"Little miss, it's quite late so are you okay being out at this time. Well I mean are your parents going to be okay?"

Alert she peeked at the window. "Oh, umm..." she fidgeted with her fingers with a disappointment on her hands."I guess I should get going." she bowed to Grandpa Gohan. "Thank you for your hospitality." with that she hurried out.

"Gwanduh pah! Wha wazuh datuh?" Goku tried to speak with his mouth full of eggrolls and noodles.

"Hmm. I don't know, but I think you should go after her, she forgot her pack." he brought up a green and pink cloth with material and supplies in it.

"Otae! Fwickkkk~!" Goku slurped and gulped down his food and ran after her.

He caught sight of her treading down the road. "Sylviahh!" he held the vowel. "You forgot your pack!"

"Oh, thankyou." she gave a small pleasant smile.

Instantly Goku cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong? You're not still mad that I ate your fish are you?.." Goku anticipated anxiously.

"Oh no no!" she palmed out her hands and laughed cheerily. She grinned widely, "Goku, I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow but I've just met a very good friend. And I wished that I could've been his friend longer.

"Really? Where? Who is it?" Goku searched around with his eyes.

Sylvia giggled again. "You!" she couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You sure know how to make others laugh. Goku promise me in the future we'll always be friends too!" she took out her pinkie.

"Promise!" they locked pinkies innocently not knowing their future.

•••••

It had been seven years after that promise and now our little hero was found climbing the Korin tower for the sacred water said to bring tremendous strength and speed. Fortunately, he retrieves it but surprisingly there were two others that had also been staying at Korin tower. A rather large built teen Yajirobe and his long list friend Sylvia!

"Sylvia!" Goku greeted her.

"Goku! It's nice to see you again!"

"But what are you doing here? Are you training with Korin too?"

"Mhmh," she shook her head. "I just board here. I train there." she pointed upwards.

"With the ceiling?" Goku scratched his head.

"Same as ever I see." she giggled. "Kami, I'm training with the guardian of earth."

"Oh~... but Hey Sylvia what's that in your hand?"

"Oh this?" she lifted up her hands with a clear vase and a branch with lilac colored buds inside. "It's just nice to have a flower inside. Be careful though! They're quite poisonous even though it smells good. Hehe, but I found a way to make tea and drink it safely! It tastes absolutely wonderful!" she grinned. "Oh! But guess what Goku!"

"What?"

"I caught some Yamegaro today for dinner!"

"Really? Wah! You're the best Sylvia!"

"Wait!" Yajirobe clung onto her shoulder. "You'd cook for another man? But..." he poured his lips and made puppy dog eyes. "I thought you said you'd definitely be my wife?"

She banged him in the head with a ladle "Yajirobe, stop living in your dreams." she walked away into the kitchen laughing with Goku following behind. It was weird but he hadn't liked it when Yajirobe had talked like that. There was no apparent reason; he just didn't seem to like it.

•••••

Years of training with Korin, Yajirobe and Sylvia (and her everyday gathering of new poisonous flower: he sweat dropped) certainly flew by because now he had already come of age 18. Tomorrow was his the day that he would rendezvous with Bulma and the others at the tournament.

_'Tonight.'_ he decided. _'I'm going to do it tonight.' _

At the dinner table, Goku had been silently thinking to himself while Yajirobe tried annoyingly hard into talking Sylvia in becoming his wife. Throughout the night he thought to himself, barely touching any food until it was time to clear the table.

"Goku will you help bring those dishes here?" Sylvia asked.

"H-huh? O-oh, sure." Goku snapped out. He looked around and the room had been cleared. Only he and Sylvia had remained, this was his chance.

"Sylvia. I need to talk to you." Goku said sternly turning off the sink water. She put down the sponge and he held her hands in his tightly. "Ouwwch... Goku could you release my hands?" she chuckled.

"Oh- sorry! ... I'm leaving tonight for the world tournament tomorrow..." He stared down sadly.

"Goku, I know, but why are you telling me?" she flashed her signature smile. She tilted Goku's head up so that he could see her. "A warrior should never hang their head low unless ashamed. But are you worried that you won't win? I'm sure you'll do fine!" she cheered on.

"No it's not that I'm worried about." he looked away. "I'm not worried about anything at all."

"Then, why were you acting so weird today? You didn't want to talk much, you didn't focus on Master's final lesson today, and you barley touched your food. Goku, now I'm worried. Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Sylvia..." he paused and made an unbreakable silence. He gazed upon her. _'Since when was she so_..._so...' _Suddenly he embraced her into a tight hug. Sylvia eyes wide open "G-Goku? Now this is really strange of you." she said nervously.

"Sylvia... I don't want to leave for the tournament... Because..."

"Because?"

"I won't get to see you anymore! I hate being apart from you. Ever since we've met we've always been friends, and that was great. Meeting you here in Korin's tower was great too! Every day here I had enjoyed it and I wanted to spend more and more time with you because we always had fun. And now, now I want to be with you for every second. It would tear me if I couldn't be with you anymore. And more so if you disappeared with another! I don't know why but it feels weird right here when you're not around." he placed a hand at his left upper chest.

"Goku..." she knew what he was talking about all too well.

"Even if you don't feel like I do, can't I be selfish and take you with me?" he gazed into her indigo orbs. "Sylvia, ...will you come with me to the surface after the tournament is over?" he pleaded with his honest deep black orbs.

Apologies and pain formed in her eyes. "I-... Goku I can't. I...There's just too much that hasn't been finished."

He averted his attention towards the floor again. He felt as if something had grabbed a hold of his heart and crushed it with an impenetrable force. "I don't understand.. Do you hate me? Am I not good enough?"

"No.. Goku I don't. But I..." she bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry!" she ran off into her room leaving Goku dumbfounded in the kitchen.

She slammed her door and slid down holding her knees to her face. She quietly sobbed to herself. "Goku... If only... If only..."

The moon rose higher and more stars shone out than ever. Korin and Yajirobe were saying their final goodbyes to Goku.

"Young lad, I hope you know this isn't goodbye forever. Come and visit!" the old hermit kitten had informed.

"Heya little runt! Be sure to come back!" Yajirobe patted Goku on the back.

"Of course Korin! And Yajirobe!" he assured them both. He looked towards the bedroom door of Sylvia.

"I don't know why, but she won't come out." Korin sighed.

"It's okay.." he said weakly. "I'll just go to her. Every step towards her room felt like shards piercing through his feet. He stood at her door for a moment. "Sylvia, I'll become someone even stronger after winning the tournament, and after that... I'll come to take you away, zettai!" that last word rung in his mind as he raced to the surface.

And so he did win the tournament. He wasn't counting on King Piccolo Jr. showing up there, but he wasn't counting on Chichi either. He had already made an oath to Chichi, so he couldn't possibly break it. Even though he had told her that he would marry her he had doubts. He informed her about things that happened without her and that for at least one day, he would need to make sure of his decision.

He hurried back to Korin's tower. But nobody greeted him except Korin and Yajirobe. "Is she still not coming out?"

"..."

"Well, it's been three days already."

"..."

"Korin? Yajirobe? What's with the silent treatment?"

"We're sorry Goku..." the spiky black haired spoke out.

"She's gone. W knocked and pounded on the door, but she just wouldn't open. Finally, we broke open the door and saw her in bed. W thought she'd been sleeping, so we shook her... but her body was lifeless. She didn't open her eyes." Korin finished.

"What do you mean?" he said in disbelief. "No. That can't be true. I told her I would return! It's only been three days!" he tried to run towards her door while the two wrestled to put him down. "Goku calm down! We're all sad but there's nothing we can do!" Korin tried bellowing over Goku's struggles.

Their efforts were rendered useless. He broke free and busted her door open. What he saw only tore his heart out. He stared at the bed her tiny body laid in, her long elegant lashes that kissed her faint bags from working too hard, her small plump lips that had the same color as her skin now, and her slender petite fingers. A few tears made their way to the edges of his lips as he silently pressed his to hers. _'Why couldn't you wait just three more days? Dear Kami, please watch over her well.'_

Something shiny and white caught his eye in the corner. It was her clear crystal vase half brimmed with shimmering water and a full bloomed Chinese Wisteria. On the side held a small note.

_Goku, by the time you are reading this I am already gone. Yesterday, I wanted to tell you too, everything that I felt. But how selfish it would've been if I made you wait the 3 days until now. That's why you must live on and have a great life like the great person you are. I hope you find the one you're looking for. Goku, I'll always love you._

_-Sylvia._

"You didn't want to be selfish...? How can you not be selfish...? You left me alone... You fool..." tears began to leak nonstop from his black orbs. "I love you too Sylvia..." he whispered into her ears wishing with all his might that she heard it.

Unbeknownst to him that there were two figures also in the room.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sylvia?" a young but aged Namekian spoke.

"My obliteration in this place was going to come either way...And... It's for the best... He can live a happy life..." she admitted on the verge of crying. "Let's go... Kami."

"As you wish." with a flick of his staff, their invisible spiritual bodies vanished.

{End of Flashback}

Chichi had been his life partner, and he did love her in the way that he kept his promises and oaths. But. Ever since then, he hadn't been able to love someone sincerely, so he put up a happy front to live his life "happily". And that he did, he didn't regret living the way he did. Goku laughed at the thought of the memory of Grandpa Gohan. He wished that he could laugh at it all, he wished she was here, he wished that she had waited for him, he wished that he could bring her back with the dragon balls. Ironically, even if it went against all his beliefs of loyalty for Chichi, he had actually tried it. He thought, of course he'd stay loyal to Chichi, but if he could only see her again, and stay friends. He tried but it was a waste. Shenron had said it was an invalid wish, so instead Goku made a wish for a purse that Chichi had been dying to get. Indeed he was enraged. He knew it was no use in whatever he did. Goku stared at the branch and fish bones in his hand as hurt creeped into his eyes and face. "I miss you..."

"You miss who?"

Startled Goku quickly turned around to be greeted by...

* * *

><p><strong>Grahhhh!:{ It's a cliffhanger! I know I know. <strong>

**I'm very sorry readers, but unfortunately, this story will be on hold untill I know what to really do with the next chapters and where I'm driving this:( So for the meantime I will be writing a bleach fanfic! Go and read the first chapter if you like GRIMMJOW:) and OCs! But I most definitely promise! That I won't drop this story! I'd be so ashamed if I did... *Hands paper balls to the readers* Go ahead and throw them if you want:)**

**And as always R&R's are always welcomed!**

**-Thankyou DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, for always giving reviews! :) *Digital Bow***

*****Until next time! HB123**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**** Hello everyone again! I know it's beenn a while:(!**

**Lets see, I had decided to do another story, its results werent too bad, but sadly, there **

**was no motivation! i had it when i wrote the chapter and the idea, but now it's all gone.**

**As for this chapter, I wrote it for quite a while;) LOL, it's all over in my agendas, in different pen colors!**

**READY, SET, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>[Beautiful Poison 9]<p>

Startled, Goku quickly turned around meeting with the Masked Mystery. "N-no one!" he abruptly shouted.

"Calm down. Sheesh nobody's hurt..." she jerked away but neared again when she saw what was in his hand. "Ah~! My fish!" she pointed frustrated. "You ate it again!"

_'Again?' _he paused."Anyhow, I'm really sorry, it just looked so tasty I couldn't resist!" he looked at the stolid mask with earnest eyes.

Sighing in defeat, "it's okay, it's okay..." _'Cute!' _Feeling as if he might've seen the shade of pink under the mask, Mundansa looked away. "Ah! But, umm why don't you help me set the table? Uhh... Yeah!"

"Oh, ok." Goku absentmindedly shrugged. As they spread the cloth onto the table, Goku stared intently yet baffled at Mundansa, who kept trying to look in another direction every time their glances met. _'_ _Hnm? What's the matter with him?'_

"Hey...who taught you how to make that.. Yamegaro?"

"Huh?...Oh, I did, it's a pretty worldwide known dish."

"Really?...hmm..I thought you could only catch this in a certain places once a year."

"You're partly right. But I've found a way to preserve them with these." she held up a bunch of dried out flowers.

"What are those?"

"Hydrangeas, they're especially good for preserving. Be careful though, they're quite poisonous...But, I've found the secret to its undoing!" she laughed proudly.

He sweat dropped. "Ahaha!.." _'It's scary and funny how some people are so alike!'_

"Yeah, c-cool isn't it?" She slapped herself mentally, _'Cool? Oh Kami! I'm so lame, get it together!' _Her body began to overheat. Why of all times had she begun to feel so nervous? She tried to change the subject, "So... Uh, Vegeta huh, he's married?" trying to sound as interested as possible.

Goku looked at her strangely. "Uh-huh... And a kid named Trunks - Well let's see... It wouldn't be too because they're divorced... More like ex-wife!" He informed with his finger in the air.

Unsurprised she shook her head and began to lay plates on the table. "I guess Vegeta is Vegeta. How about you-" Immediately, she touched her mask where her lips would have been. _'Wait! Don't answer that!' _Her eyebrows gathered.

"I have two sons and I had a wife Ch- " The ceramic plates heavily dropped onto the hard tiled blue floor and with it the masked mystery on her calves. She held onto the table nearby and leaned her head on her arm. _'Why did I ask? I'm such a fool... What was I hoping for?' _

"Are you alright?" Goku interrupted her thoughts. He gave her a hand, but she slapped it away. "Ah! I'm sorry?..." _'Why am I apologizing?' _Comprehending what she had done vaguely she abruptly arose from her state.

"Ah! Um, no no, I was the one at fault. I'll clean this mess up right away! Ahaha!..." Carelessly, she took a step towards the dustpan and broom. As a result, a scream devoured the entire room.

As soon as that happened a door was heard slamming against its perpendicular wall from the hallway. It was Vegeta, half cloaked with a white towel and foamy shampoo oozing off his head. "Kakarott! What the hell was that!" he bellowed ready to run to the source until a rattling doorknob caught his eye from the corner.

"Nothing!" Goku and Mundansa slightly panicked in unison.

Finally, the opposite parallel door was kicked open. The door flew in Vegeta's direction as a girl appeared. "Stupid door..." the bizarre female tugged at the damp towel covering her body, but full of concern, she couldn't care less what she wore."S-Mundansa! Are you oka-!"

"ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH?" Vegeta popped out from under the door infuriated. He stopped himself from saying anymore because he smelled something weird and soap had attacked his eyes. "Damn it! Ridiculous bubbles!" He gathered at his knees rubbing furiously at his eyes. When vision finally returned, the strange female was nowhere to be found, and the door was left as if it never opened. _'I was sure I smelled it._' He ruffled his foamy hair, "Have I finally cracked?"

* * *

><p>Mundansa sat in the floor clutching her foot. "Ow... Small wounds can hurt so much!"<p>

"Wow for a man you sure can scream." Goku offered out his hand again.

She sighed into defeat and took his hand while he chuckled. "So I win?" _'This hand...is warm...' _he stared at it for a while.

She interrupted him while scoffing "What? No way!"

"Not even a point?" he made puppy dog eyes. _'It really is warm...' _Strangely his heart began to throb and his hands rapidly became sweaty_._

"..Why are you so difficult? And what points are you talking about?"

"How about if I do this?" he picked her up, "Wow, you're a pretty little guy! 2 points!" _'If I held on any longer...'_

"Am not! AND, I still have no clue what you're talking about!" she retorted. "Put me down!" she squirmed in his tight grasp around her waist.

"Oh c'mon, I'm just talking about a bit of a friendly competition." he placed her softly on the couch. "That's how I got Vegeta to lose his sharp edges, even though he still snarls a bit... But! Rivalry is better than no friendship!"

"Idiot, there will be no such rivalry because I'm your master." the masked mystery held up her head high.

"Well, some master, you couldn't even sense the pieces of the ceramic."

She scoffed again, "Well-!...well.." words at loss. "Anyways, Thank you..." she mumbled.

"Was that a thank you? Yeah, 3 points! I was beginning to think that you hated me!" he laughed while reaching for the first aid kit.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Let me put it this way." he scratched his cheek "You and your brother haven't exactly been friendly."

"You guys haven't done a thing to despise. Besides, Goku, I could never hate you," she stood still with her knees on the couch and her fist in the center of her chest. With the comforting intense silence, Goku could not break off the eye contact with Mundansa. He was both stunned and speechless, as something familiar tugged at his own chest. Something that he had long forgotten, and now experiencing it for the first time again. "Because Goku,-" she stopped realizing she had spoken too much. Secretly, he clenched his fist. _'What is this...'_

He simply ignored the abrupt confession and grinned as wide as he could "Let's get your foot cleaned it's not good to leave it like that for long." He kept his smile on and made two victory poses "4 points!"

Mundansa snatched away the cotton swab, "Put a sock in it!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta slipped back into the shower cell turning the water on highand sneezed. "Fwa-choo! Disgusting..." he wiped his nose. <em>'But...what the heck just happened?' <em>The question repeated in his head over and over again. He laid his head against the wall and stared blankly downwards. _'She came out of nowhere—well to be exact a door— oh can it!' _he began to argue with himself like a complete lunatic. _'But yeah, nowhere... Her hair was up to her mid thigh. As she spoke, drenched wavy caramel strands clung to her petite body. Even though I clearly didn't get a good look at her, I know I saw her face for a split second, but that second felt like an eternity...' _He only saw that of her profile and her orbs for a tiny moment, but he remembered. He remembered as pink began to inflam_e his cheeks, 'Her eyes, they were so deep, so intense, so much like the midnight seas...and her scent, it was so strong_. _Almost as though I were standing in a field of roses and coconuts...' _he snapped out of the trance. "Alright, I think I've taken a long enough shower!..." he patted his cheeks.

* * *

><p>The strange woman laid in bed snickering to herself. She was doing her best to hold in laughter, when at last it, came out all at once."Hahahaha! Kami~i! The Saiyan Prince was defeated by and army of bubbles..." she muffled her laughter with the nearby pillows. "Ah! Ouch! My stomach~!" She lied on her back and placed an arm on her forehead. "But seeing him again like that..." shades of pink rolled onto her face. "He must work out a lot..."<p>

* * *

><p>ll four sat at the table eating rather quietly, nope, scratch that. The two masked mysteries sat at the table eating rather quietly, while the Saiyans ravaging through the delicacies. "Mrgph rife prweefsh!" Goku handed his bowl to Mundansa.<p>

"I'll never get over the expanding ability of Saiyan stomachs." both masked mysteries sighed.

"Hey, get some more of those noodles!" demanded Vegeta.

"Yes sir!" Nichidansa automatically shouted loudly and rather feminine. "Ahem.. Uh, I meant sure." the voice became low and burly once again.

Vegeta and Goku shrugged their shoulders and continued to stuff themselves.

Mundansa handed Goku his bowl. "Eat up as much as possible. You'll need the strength."

"Thatsh eeshy! Wee alwarsh duu! And thrish is reely guud!" Goku savaged through the tender fish, while Vegeta placed his chopsticks on top of his bowl, darting his gaze at the masked mysteries. A serious situation was on board and the air became thick.

"Yes, as Mundansa has advised, you should do so. Tonight you will begin the next step of training, which will take up almost the entire time we have here."

"What do you mean most of?" Vegeta scowled with his arms crossed.

Deciphering the situation Goku halted, "Yeah, and shouldn't we be getting some shut eye tonight?"

"You won't need sleep where you are going. This training ground, requires almost no physical movement. Everything there may appear indifferent, but polish the diamond in the rough, and let it shine free. Then, you will be halfway completed with our course.

Goku chuckled "What? Yeah, I'm not that great with riddles, so would you mind explaining more, please?"

"It wouldn't be called training If we told you everything now. But since you pleaded I guess I could say this much. Your goals will be to conquer fear. Have no fear, face it, and defeat, but harness that power for ultimate strength."

"Our fears? Ha! This'll be easy! I, the Saiyan prince have no fears!"

Nichidansa raised her brow, "The faster you get out, the safer you'll be."

"The safer?" suspiciously added Goku.

"Yes. Tonight will end in meditation. You will hold and focus on your ki in your body. Your bodies will be asleep while doing this. However long your ki lasts, will be your time limit. But that is not all, you cannot return without completing this. In other words it's a win or lose gamble."

"So why in the name of Kami are we playing this risky game?" Vegeta quoted slightly annoyed with his fingers.

Slapping down his hands, Nichidansa stood tall and firm. "We wouldn't even call ourselves Masters if we couldn't save our subordinates! If worse comes to worse, either I or Mundansa will save you, if we can survive your fear that is."

"Exactly my point!" Vegeta latched onto Nichidansa's cape "What if you can't save us, What if we don't make it, what happens then?" Goku tried to calm him down.

Freeing herself of the cape, Nichidansa barked back. "Are you that afraid? Don't be so scared! Isn't that what you told me? Why do you think of all the 'What ifs!' Don't you want to become strong! Why can't you believe in yourself and know that YOU CAN do it!" she breathed furiously, her chest pumping. But soon she had realized that she acted too quickly and slapped a hand over her mouth. Mundansa appeared before her and swung her cape on top of the other masked mystery.

"What she means to say is, we can help aid you, and in that situation, you will overcome the obstacles and return as you are. But, if we end up saving you, you will return as yourself but have no recollection of who or what you were."

Vegeta nodded, but he was really focused in the small quarrel from moments ago. _'I told him that?...Well, whatever, of course I want to be strong. Why else would I be here.' _

_-—_

* * *

><p>The Saiyans laid still on the beds with eyes closed and ears attentive. "Listen, now, focus all your ki in one spot and hold it there. Very slowly, let go of your guard and imagine that you are floating, floating on a giant jell-o cube and in the land of sweets. A-"<p>

"Are you freaking serious?" Vegeta flickered open his eyes. "Land of sweets?"

Nichidansa pouted a bit frustrated. "What? It doesn't help you sleep?"

The prince scoffed, "That idiotic trick would only work on Kakarott!" The masked mysteries laughed and pointed at Goku. He really was unconscious. Upon seeing the sight, Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Then what helps you go to sleep?" Nichidansa asked discouraged.

He blushed embarrassed. "Roses... and... coconuts. The smell... I find it relaxing." He didn't know why he suddenly told him a secret that he never told anyone not even Bulma, but he felt the urge.

If he could see her face, he would've seen that her eyes widened for a moment and that she smiled. Subconsciously, she rubbed his back in a pattern of circles. "Geez you're such kid Saiyan prince!"

As she did this she inched just a bit closer accidentally and Vegeta wrinkled his nose. _'There it is again! It's faint, but I can smell it! Where is it coming from?_' He sniffed at it and his nose led directly to Nichidansa. Now in a tranquil trance, he smiled satisfied at her. "It's odd how people can smell the same, but I think I can close my eyes now." Underneath the masquerade, red crawled all over her face, as he positioned his body on the bed.

Meanwhile, Mundansa watched and aided Goku into the training grounds.

—

* * *

><p>Flashes of brightness shot into Goku's eyes, making them a tad but fuzzy. He could hear the crashing waves on the grainy sand and smell the fresh air of the salty ocean. The place seemed very familiar and somehow different. A blob figure—someone seemed to be in front of him. "Goku! C'mon, you've been sleeping there all day! Let's go, Gohan has something to tell us!"<p>

"Sure." he replied not sure what to really say. But he knew who that voice was. It could only belong to one person. Determined to confirm who, he rubbed his eyes clean, consequently, they widened from shock. "Chi-chi?"

"Yeah, and? Will ya' just hurry it up over here already?" she gave him her hand.

Goku latched onto the recognizable coldness.

* * *

><p><strong>Did You enjoy? Like or love, Thankyou for reading anyways!<strong>

**I'm really sorry for the mistakes, I do my best to catch it, but I write this on my apple device and then upload it onto**

**my computer. Just for convenient purposes:)! And autocorrect can be soooo irratating sometimes!**

**R&R's! are always welcome!**

**-HB123.~3 TILL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone:)! -_- And yes, I know it's late! **

**But, i want to say thank you for continuing to read this and all my reviwers! **

**Also, I have been getting alerts and favorites for this story, and i'd like to thank them too!**

**And so,-**

* * *

><p>[Beautiful poison 10]<p>

Everyone was there at the Kame house. All seemed so peaceful, a little too peaceful. Goku urged to ask Chichi so many questions, until finally he couldn't hold any longer. "Chichi, what're you doing here? I mean, aren't you supposed to be dead, and I with Grand Kai?"

She gave one of her signature laughs, "Alright Goku, I think you've been under the sun too long!" With that, she simply walked away towards the rest of the party.

"Maybe I have been under the sun for too long... But that dream felt so real..." he scratched his cheek. Suddenly, there was a loud commotion coming from ChIchi.

"Oh my gosh! My little boy has finally done it!' Kyahh!" she squeezed Gohan tightly.

"Mom, I c-can't breathe!" Gohan tried to struggle out of her arms.

"What's all the fuss about?" Goku asked.

Chichi nagged "Geez, have you already forgotten? Gohan finally received a full scholarship for the best school in the world! Isn't that great? And he's only fifteen! FIFTEEN!"

Goku patted Gohan on the back. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks Dad."

"How'd you do it?" he asked astonished.

"What do you mean? Getting the scholarship?"

"The whole thing! Where on Earth did you find the time to train for the Androids, cell AND be smart?"

"What're you talking about Dad? Training? Fighting? Androids? A cell? You're kinda scaring me." Gohan looked at him weirdly.

"No no, maybe you've forgotten. You know, when you trained with Piccolo after I was killed trying to defeat Raditz, and then afterwards I was brought back to life by the dragonballs and I fought Vegeta. Then, Trunks Bulma and Vegeta's baby came from the future and warned us about the Androids, and then Cell ate them. So we had to fight him, we won but I ended up dying, and Chichi died giving birth to Goten."

"Da-d... You're really scaring me... What are dragon balls? Who's this Piccolo and this Goten and this Vegeta? Trunk's is Yamcha and Bulma's child. As you can see, Mom is fine. I think you need to sit down and take a deep breath."

Goku was now quite serious. "Gohan if this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny."

"I'm not joking either. Dad, you stopped training after Mom had me."

"What? ... No way... That couldn't possibly have been a dream too!" out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the old hermit cat and a chunky samurai. "Korin! Yajirobe! How strange of you guys to come down to the surface!"

"Hey Goku! Long time no see!" Yajirobe waved.

"Oh~ Goku, it's nice to see you again." Korin grinned.

Goku took hold of the stumpy cat by the shoulders. "Listen! Korin. I did fight against Androids and Cell right? And there are such things as dragonballs right?" he shouted loud and clear enough to get everyone's attention."

"Are you CRAZY?" Chichi panned him in the face.

Korin cleared his throat and looked at Goku. "You should sit down and take a rest."

"He's right" Krillin added. "Maybe this sunshine has gotten to you."

Goku ignored their words and looked at Yajirobe. "At least tell me that you guys still keep her bed as it was, and go to her grave occasionally."

"Woah, I think you need to slow it down there. Who's this her?"

"Yeah Goku!" Chichi's eyes were lit with raging fire. "Who is this girl?"

"The one I told you about a long time ago and mysteriously died in the tower."

"Who?" everybody asked in unison.

"Sylvia! C'mon, Yajirobe, Korin, you guys have to remember her." he gazed at them with strong hope.

They shook their heads glumly. "We're sorry. We don't recall any Sylvia."

He held his face with his palm. "Just what happened here? What kind of dreams have I been living in? Have I been here all along?"

Krillin patted his back. "Goku, you've been sleeping on that beach chair for quite some time since you guys arrived. I think you've just been dreaming for too long. C'mon, let's go inside and get you some rest."

"Okay." he followed without complaint. _'I've been dreaming huh? Just what kind of dream is that! It all felt so real... But Krillin and them say this is reality... Well, that was one nightmare then.' _As soon as they entered the house, he laid on the couch. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, and with no more doubts he accepted where he was.

-—

(Meanwhile)

Vegeta sat in darkness. "Where the hell am I?" From a distance, there was light. Suddenly, he appeared to be in a room, decorated with jewels and such. In the middle, stood two large chairs. He could recognize this place instantly. It was his father's throne and that meant he was on planet Vegeta. How could he possibly be here? But he there was no time to think. He was interrupted by a group of soldiers that entered with a tied up woman. Her mouth was covered and her feet tightly tied. Between her arms was a small toddler. _'That's!' _Her hair was long and dark. It was beautiful, as was she entirely. It was none other than the Queen his mother, and that child was him.

Realizing the situation, he tried to interfere with what would happen. He knew this event all too well. The king sat in his throne and seemed to be yelling at her. She glared back in return. Although their mouths opened to speak, it was inaudible, and he was clearly there, but they could not see him. The moment he had hated his father was coming up, but he wouldn't be able to do anything. Strange enough he turned his back on the rest of the scene. When he turned again, the tall slender woman had been killed. Looking away, he knitted his eyebrows together. He couldn't do anything again. He squeezed his eyes shut, but when they reopened he found himself in the scene reloading again. It infuriated him, just what in the name of Kami was happening? Trying to stop the scene, he blasted energy shots everywhere. He yelled "This is my past! It's done happening!" he shut his eyes tight. The images and scene cracked into pieces of glass. Everything around him shattered and formed into a different place.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at a red sky. "Planet V...Vegeta?" he questioned himself. When he looked around the place was in ruins with bodies lying everywhere. It was a complete disaster. From afar, he could see a group of people attacking someone. Grasping what was happening, he flew as fast as he could towards the Ginyu force. They were attacking a teenage girl with beige locks with rags for attire and her feet bare. Before they ganged up on her with their combo, he grabbed her to safety. Placing her safely on the ground he turned to yell. "I thought you guys were dead!"

The Ginyu force and the girl's eyes were wide open. Jeice stood out, "Trying to play hero? Shouldn't you be dead?" Vegeta's eyes grew in confusion. _'What are they talking about?' _Captain Ginyu wasted no time and began a physical confrontation. Vegeta was knocked back and his shoulder had been slightly cut.

"Don't mess with me you lowlife!" On that note he wiped them out with one of his favorites, Bang Beam. They were wiped out instantly and turned his attention towards the girl. She lay on the compact Earth with a few small bruises. Scared, she tried to squirm her body away. "Are you running away from your saviour?" he asked a little playfully. Continually, she wriggled away until he grabbed her by the shoulder. "Hey, I asked you a question!" he pulled her towards him. She had pink chapped lips, dirt smudged on her slightly rosy cheeks, and big beautiful blue-purple eyes. Her stare was steady and calm.

She was the first to break the silence. "You can let go now... It sort of hurts" she began mumble to herself. He was astonished. She looked exactly alike and not a day older. "Ahg!" he winced grabbing his shoulder. It seems the slash from before had been deeper than he thought. Quickly, she got under his arm and ripped off her sleeve.

"You did help me so I guess I'll be turning the favor." She helped him to a river nearby and tied the cloth onto his arm. "Not the best, but it'll do for now." She looked at his arm satisfied. Finally when she looked up, he was smiling. Smiling happily and warmly. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Not one of my favorite chaps, but it was important, and<strong>

**I know it seems it's not going very far, but then I don't want it moving too fast...**

**I hope it's not moving too fast for you guys either, but!**

**I'm doing my best!:)**

-**R&R's are very welcomed**

**Till next time!-HB123**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Another update! I'm so amazed lol!**

**Thank you for all my readers! And if you haven't reviewed yet, please feel free to do so afterwards!  
><strong>

**It was supposed to be up yesterday, but there have been technical difficulties!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Beautiful Poison 10: The Sheronians]<p>

On the outside, the masked mysteries watched warily as the two Saiyans slept. Time seemed slow, but it had already been about a month and a half since. Both bodies laid on separate beds, still. At the very end of their feet loomed violet flames. It slowly, but gradually climbed upon their bodies. A certain masked mystery could not help but stare at the Saiyan concerned. "Come sister, nothing good will come out of this if you keep doing that."

Mundansa heaved a sigh. "But look at him!... Why is his body being absorbed so fast?... If it continues, h-he'll lose his soul and become crazy, or worse die."

Nichidansa looked upon the other bed that the prince laid upon. "We knew the risk factors that we were taking. I know, as much as you want to interfere, I do too, but we can't just abandon our mission.

{Flashback}

Great slender timber doors opened leading to a dim hollow room. "Come in." the low but firm voice echoed. A pair of young girls walked in caped and covered with green silk and golden jewelry. As their knees bent and their heads bowed, their wavy and straight short caramel locks fell. "We are here Lord Terrence." They're eyes were blue-purple and their skin faintly glowed green.

The man who sat upon a large lavish pillow, was shadowed by one of the five enormous pillars. "Ahaha, come on now. Why don't you two just come over here and give your uncle a hug?" As his voice neared, it revealed a grinning man with small sharp topaz eyes. His skin was a lush green (almost like Namekians, but more dragon-like), his hair was long & straight put into a thick braid that swung alongside his lean tall figure, he was middle aged but surprisingly very handsome.

"Uncle!" both girls hugged. "So what important information did you want to tell us?"

His grin disappeared and looked straight into their eyes. "I need you two to go on a mission for me."

"A mission?"

"Yes, it's going to be a very long one. As you both know, before you returned to us, your parents the sacred vessels that held the power of Althus were killed by Kaeryns."

"What are Kaeryns? What is Althus?"

"Well," he folded his hands together, "We are the Sheronians, people of the dragon balls, the frame of the universe. But actually, we weren't the only ones who created the universe, there was once another race, the Kaeryns. We all lived in harmony, but one day there came to be disputes over the power of Althus. It could only be obtained through sever training. However, it was extraordinary and rare, because it gave you the power for order with all life forms, all elements of the world and to see into the future for prosperity. Therefore, fights did not stop, one branch of the Sheronians, eventually broke off and became their own people with similar skin but different features; The Nameks. They were dissatisfied with wars and thus sought out peace. Until the Kaerynns went extinct, the fight for the Althus ceased. Your mother and father were the last ones with it before it completely disappeared as if it never existed. All that they have left is this note."

"It must have been so sad. For them to go extinct like that, it's too much!" Sylvia shook her head.

"Calm down Sylvia."

"Sister Yiu…"

"But it is," Terrence continued, "For this very reason why I need to send you on this mission. In the coming two decades, the planets of the entire universe will align. Their note said that we would be in grave danger. I need you two to seek out the Althus. You must search for the two and teach them," he looked at Yiu, "teach them the things you have learned from your masters here" And then he looked at Sylvia, "and you must teach them what you have grasped from the Pendulum room with Kami. Wait for them both on Grand Kai's planet. They will come."

"But, Uncle, how will we know who?" Yiu asked.

"You will know." He confirmed.

With that, the two left by night fall immediately. "Lord Terrence, what shall we do?" said another man coming from behind the hanging drapes.

"So you finally come out Rai." Terrence sneered.

"My deepest apologies, but what shall we do milord?"

Terrence laughed aloud, "In time," his eyebrows arched, "Kill them."

{End of Flashback}

* * *

><p><strong>Short?<strong>

**Yeah, I know:( But i promise to make the next one way longer!**

**R&R's are welcome! **

**Till then-HB123  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! Another one! I'm very satisfied with myself right now!:)**

**I spent all day writing up chapters yesterday!**

**So, hopefully it's good?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Beautiful Poison 12: Saving You, Saving Me Part 1]<p>

Nichidansa sat on the plush couches as Mundansa paced back and forth. Somehow, she had persuaded Mundansa to let the Saiyans be. Every time she would look at the door, Nichidansa would sigh, "They need peace and quiet if they're going to get through that part of training."

"I know, but I just can't sit here without doing anything! It's been too long!"

"It's already been another three weeks. From here we can't interfere because if we do they wouldn't learn anything and-…"

"But I'm worried!" she stomped on her right foot. "Think of how many people made it back as themselves!"

Nichidansa shook her, "Do you have so little faith that you can't even believe that they're the ones! Why can't you just trust in the risk that we're taking?" She let go and fell to the floor.

"Sis…I...I do have faith! But after so many years, I'm scared, scared that he might be lost again. I have to help him. This is our mistake, we have to stop them! Aren't you in the least bit worried!" she began to stomp towards their room.

"CALM YOURSELF DOWN!" she grabbed on to her. "There's a chance that we might die along with them if we try to help them." She sat down again. "What is the world that they are in called?"

"The Lost Realities."

"Yes. Meaning that if they do not overcome those realities that are their fears, they will either go crazy or die."

"Then I'll just defeat his reality!"

"You're forgetting that we only defeated our other subordinates because we didn't know them, so it was easy for us. But we know Goku and Vegeta personally. You need to let go of the attachments."

"Even so, Sis…..Can't we just help them, as friends?" she pleaded with concern.

There was a long pause of silence. The two stared at one another until finally it was broken by the oldest. "Alright… But we'll only look… just for a moment."

* * *

><p>{Meanwhile}<p>

"Hi-iyah! There, we finally made it!"

Vegeta sat on the rock and looked at the short-haired hazel head. His eyes began to wander around the dim cave. Rocks &parts of fallen buildings lay atop of grainy sand and there was a small pond nearby. "Where are we?"

"My home!" she answered happily.

"This is a home?" Vegeta began to laugh.

"Aren't heroes supposed to be chivalrous? Hmeh!" she crossed her arms. "Anyways, Gramps, what're you doing here?"

"Are you asking for a death wish?" he glared. "I'm not that old. But, I don't really know. Although, I'm sure I'm not from here. But what did that buffoon mean, when he said I was supposed to be dead?"

"Wow, you weren't lying when you said you weren't from here. About three years ago, a meteorite hit planet Earth. Only about a handful survived. Even though there are so few of us, some have turned into thieves because of the scarce supplies. Just so you know, this place is probably one of the best, and it comes with a built in pond full of fresh water." She advertised nodding her head. "Oh by the way, my name is Yiu."

His eyes widened again. "Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." _'So it is her…'_ he thought nostalgically, that is until he remembered his arm again. "Agh!"

"What's wrong?" she ran to his aid. Carefully, she un-bandaged him, "I guess I'll have to get something thicker." After taking it all off, it revealed an ugly and slightly bruising cut. "Your arm!" she yelled in alarm. "They must've put poison on that last blow. We have to take it out before it spreads to your entire body. Yooo….-" A cold breeze blew in, everything seemed to freeze.

'_What do I do?I can suck out the poison, but that's…that's…! It's the only way! But I'm not even married or I've never even had a boyfriend yet! I've never even had my first kiss! Oh but wait, at this rate I probably never see another person anyways.- But! I can't, it's morale! I'll never be able to marry after this, No wait! I can just make him shut up can't I? Yeah, I could,-'_

"Ahggh!..." Vegeta trembled.

'_Ahhhhhhh! I'm such an idiot! This is no time to be thinking about these kinds of things! Okay, I'm just helping a friend.' _She slapped her cheeks and puffed out some air. _'Here I go.' _ She put on her tough and calm exterior. Taking a hold of his arm softly, "H-Hey, I'm really sorry if this hurts." Her cheeks blushed rosily as she placed her slightly chapped lips onto his arm gently and spat and then repeated.

At first he was surprised at her action, but slowly accepted. He was in no position to say so. He stared up at the concrete of the fallen buildings as he laid still. _"Her lips are a bit chapped, but it's warm. It's soothing. I've died before but, is this what it feels like to truly die in peace? I wouldn't mind if I did right now." _He chuckled softly.

"Pwleh!" she stared at him confused. "Weirdo." Slowly, his eyes averted to the ground and his eyelids followed.

[Later]

Vegeta lay asleep on the slab of slanted concrete. His eyes twitched slightly. He could hear faint chirping of a few birds. _"Was it morning already?"_ But beyond all that, he could hear the muffling of someone. When he finally opened his eyes to see, he saw Yiu. She was standing directly in front of him, but he couldn't see her well. She was a blur, but he saw something black and purple around her mouth. When he realized that she was being binded he instantly tried to get to her.

But everything turned dark and something tied his body down to the concrete. He could clearly see her now and that she was squirming, kicking, screaming. He could hear the shrills of Yiu every time the shadowed creature constricted her. _'No!, No! You can't!... Let her go! You, you, coward!"_

"Eh~" an eerie voice responded. "Coward? Hahaha! That's funny coming from a coward. You couldn't save any of them, you're weak! They'll die and YOU'LL die!" Voices echoed through his mind. All too loud to figure out what they were saying.

* * *

><p>{And so on}<p>

Unable to close his eyes, Goku decided to go for a walk around the premises of the beach. Unembarrassed he thought aloud. "Oh man, what have I been dreaming? I am REALLY confused." He folded his arms up behind his head.

"Hey!" Krillin shouted surprisingly at the sight of Goku. "You're not resting?"

"No, I think I've had enough. I think what I need is some exercise."

"Exercise? Goku you haven't done that in years."

"I haven't? Then what about you? Why are you still in your gi?"

"Oh this silly ol' thing! Hahaha, it's comfortable to wear." Krillin turned towards the sun, showing his back to Goku.

"Krillin, I don't think it's silly." Goku felt a bit insulted. "C'mon, what do you say, we do a sparring match right now?"

~Silence~

"Krillin?"

"…"

"Krillin?"

The atmosphere began to turn a whole lot darker, shadows began to rise, and the sun seemed to dim. When Krillin turned around he was looking at the ground. "Uh.. Krillin? H-hey." Goku patted him on the back. Suddenly he looked at Goku. Krillin's eyes were violently red, and his face warped into Raditz's, Nappa's, Frieza's , then the Androids', Cell, and then into Buu's. All the faces of his enemies. Krillin took a hold of Goku's neck choking him.

"It's all your fault. All your fault." He said in a mixture of many voices.

He tried to break free of Krillin, but he couldn't. From the bottom of where the ground should have been, there were eyes in a dreary darkness. Hands came out to grab him screaming at him, blaming him. He could clearly hear Chi-chi, Gohan, Roshi, Yamcha, Korin, everyone.

"It's your fault!"

"Why? Why can't you just be my dad?"

"Why can't you be thoughtful!"

"Why do you have to be the hero?"

"Why can't you live normally?"

"Stop being so selfish!"

"You are not a kid!"

"It's because you weren't there!"

"It's all your fault!"

Krillin finally threw him across the room. "Useless." Hands began to grab him and voices echoed into his mind. "Useless, It's all your fault, that's why all these people died. All because of your selfishness!"

He covered his ears. "No-! No! I did these things to save people! I did it to save them!"

"Oh really?" Krillin's face widened with a grin. "Then why couldn't you save her as well? Why couldn't you tell that she was going to disappear?"

"I didn't know! I wanted to so much but I just!-"

* * *

><p>As the masked mysteries entered the room, they could hear the ruffling noises of the two Saiyans. Vegeta and Goku wriggled in bed tossing and turning. Their sweat had imprinted figures onto the bed sheet.<p>

By now the murking glowing purple had absorbed half of their bodies.

"Sis, Goku's sweating too much! At this rate he might die of dehydration instead!"

Paying no attention, Nichidansa floated to the Prince's side. He was struggling and grunting in his sleep. It hurt to see him like that. Unlike Goku, the murking darkness had been eating his ki much faster. Only the tips of his shoulder and up were visible. She glided her hand over him close enough, but without touching him

"Be careful! You'll get sucked into his lost reality." warned Mundansa.

"I know. You know how you said that we must save them earlier? Well, now's the time."

"But sis, you just said that if we do they wouldn't learn anything."

"True, but the secret about gaining the Althus, is that you only need to endure the lost realities for a period of time, for if you were to stay too long you would never make it back."

"What!I thought they would only have to defeat their lost reality, but it turns out they have a time limit? How could we do this to them?" Mundansa began shouting taking a hold of her older sister by the collar.

"I know!" she shouted right back. "We have to save them before the lost reality eats up their body." Nichidansa let go of her after hearing her voice begin to crack.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine..." she heaved out a decisive sigh. "Okay, you'll go to Goku and then I'll go to Vegeta, and when I come back out please have a tub of cold water and a washcloth nearby." She chuckled before touching Vegeta's hand. A gold reflective shield flashed before she actually made contact with him.

"The obstructive crystals. Then that means…!"

"That a parallel me exists in his reality." finished Nichidansa.

"Then you won't be able to enter!"

"Correct. But, I will try another way." She lifted the cloth and mask from her face. Long wavy caramel locks sprawled out to her mid-thighs.

"No! I won't let you! Feeding him your ki is like certain death! The only thing that you will do is give him more time, an-" she was silenced by the anguish in her sister's smile.

"If time is all I can give him, then I will have done all I can." She clutched his hand and intertwined their fingers firmly, and sat beside his bed. Then she placed it to her cheek, "You will be alright." with that, she fell into a deep sleep.

"Nichidansa…" Mundansa could only watch as her sister's body sat besides Vegeta's. The ominous flames on his body receded and transferred over. She took no more time looking at them two and focused on her own problem. She wiped away his sweat and delicately kissed his forehead. "I promise to save you." She held out her hands together over his chanting a spell before collapsing. "_Suscitare vos, et vos ascendite in quo sunt, ubi vos."_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it?<strong>

**R&R's are welcome:)**

**The chant that she is saying means **

**"Awaken you shall. **

**Come back you shall.**

**To where you belong**

**Where you belong"-It's in Latin  
><strong>

**I don't know about you guys but i am pretty excited to write up the next chapter! Hahaha!**

**Maybe it's just me lol!**

**Till next time-HB123  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, it's nice to update again! I can't believe i actually found time:)**

**I'm always happy when i can find time to write a new chapter!**

**If you haven't reviewed last chapter or this one yet please do so afterwards:)!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Saving you, Saving Me: Part 2]<p>

The moment Mundansa finished chanting the spell, she was warped into darkness. The air was thick and humid, too thick to see anything. From afar she could hear agonizing muffled yelps. Calmly, she followed the noise as she neared a glowing ball of mixed shades. "Goku!" she yelled at the sight of him. He was constricted by various demonic hands. "Goku, break free! It's not true, don't listen to them!"

"You murderer!" the voices bellowed.

"I-I'm sorry! I did it for a better future!" Goku repeated over and over in pain with his eyes shut.

Nichidansa's body was electrocuted as she tried reaching her hands towards Goku. "Listen to my voice Dear Goku. Listen, they're only fooling you! You are NO murderer!...—Ahk!" Hearing her scream, his eyes widened. His vision was blurry, but he could see the outline of a feminine body. It walked closer and reached a hand towards him.

"No! I didn't do it!" he shut his eyes and moved away.

"I know. I know you didn't do it." the voice was comforting and its hand staggered to gently stroke his cheek. Slowly, he opened his eyes, afraid to see who, but it was the face of a beautiful lady with strands of straight hazelnut hair. Her eyes and visage were fatigued from the electrocutions, but nonetheless mellow. His eyes softened as he clasped his hand over hers. Her crimson lips formed a placid smile and she whispered, "One point for me….."

{A couple of days later}

"Pwhaa~!" Goku arose in a sweat from the bed. He looked around and recognized the spacious room. He looked over to his left and saw a familiar face. Vegeta was still sound asleep but someone else laid beside him. On the other side of the Prince's bed lay an elegantly sleeping woman with wavy caramel locks. _'Is she the one that saved me? Hmmm.. but she looks a little different? What happened to her straight hair? Well, I can't really tell with her eyes closed. Let's see…' _He almost touched her hand until a voice was heard scorning him.

"Don't touch her! Unless you want to experience those voices again!"

Goku turned around to be greeted by his savior. He was speechless. He didn't really expect her to be real. His heart felt somewhat restless yet at peace. Her straight hazelnut hair hung by her lower back and her eyes were purple-blue. Breaking off his gaze he shook his head. "And just who are you to be telling me that?" he asked defensively.

"Your master."

"Seriously?..."

"I'm serious. What you think I'm joking?"

"B-but Y-you're a girl!"

"What're trying to say?" she whipped the ladle in her hands around.

" You can't really be one of those masked mysteries! Which one are you?" he squinted his eyes towards her.

"Nichidansa, but…" she paused and took a breath in, "You can call me Sylvia."

His eyes widened, "You mean…"-_'No way she can't be… She died. I saw her lifeless body…' _"Wait. Have I ever met you before?"

She shook her head, "Is that supposed to be a pick up line?" "Anyways, nope. I met you for the first time this year."

"Oh." He innocently believed and face palmed himself. _'That's right. There's no way… Besides…'_

Trying to change the subject she laughed aloud. "By the way, I think saving your life is a Five-pointer. So I win." With that she skipped out of the room to the kitchen.

"Girl or not, Don't think you've won so easily!" He pushed the blankets aside and raced after her. She was skipping down the hall when her ran after her and scooped her up.

"What're you doing idiot!" she clamored at him. He only laughed and kept running until they reached the living room. There he placed her down and placed his hands at his hips.

"See, I can even carry you. I'm still stronger than you."

She laughed aloud, "Strength isn't measured by physique only. Idiot."

"I'm still stronger than you." He flashed a grin.

"Physically…" she muttered and looked at him as did he. Gradually, their stares led into jovial laughter.

{Meanwhile}

Vegeta laid on the slab of rock still. He was forced to watch the girl be tortured by the gloomy shadows. Each shrill that exerted out of her body led chills up his spine. "You coward! Let me go! Fight like a man you bastard!"

The shadows roared. "You call yourself a man?" Yiu let out a last scream before she was thrown towards the Prince. "There, you can have her! You can watch her die!"

She lay atop of him weakly. "Yo…Mister…" she managed to smile. He stared at her in horror. He wouldn't go through it again, he couldn't! A cold breeze blew though the darkness,. As it did, it waft her smell towards him. _'Nothing…She smells like nothing…' _Speckles of golden snow fell, clearing their surroundings into a clear space. Vegeta's body was released from the binding.

"What? What is this? It hurts!" The shadows shrieked. Quickly and cleverly, they possessed Yiu's body. "There, now there's no possible way we can die now!" It took out a small dagger out of her belt and lunged towards him. He hardly had any strength in his body to hold her off.

"I won't fight you! Yiu, it's me, Vegeta! We don't have to fight!" he scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Of course we do!" she stabbed her dagger into his thigh.

"Ahgg!" As fast as he could he flashed away. _'For what reasons is this happening? I don't want to fight you, Yiu…'_

A couple of yards away, he could hear her closing in. "You can run, but you can't hide!" She destroyed everything in her path. "Come out come out, wherever you are!"

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath. "This is the end…"

_'It doesn't have to be! Deny her existence, destroy her!' _A voice played in his head.

_'Who are you!'_

_ 'It doesn't matter who I am. Just take her out. Destroy her.'_

_ 'I can't! She's too important!' he accidentally blurted out in his head._

For a moment nothing was said. _'Just do it…'_

Suddenly, the air around him dropped in temperature. "Heh. Found you." Instantly, Vegeta was shot at. The voice pushed him, pleaded him to destroy her. He took all the blows without complaint. His vision was fading away again. "I'm an idiot aren't I?..." he laughed at himself. Yiu threw a final blast at him and he closed his eyes to the world. "Good-"

_'Please, don't give up! Do it for me! I beg you Vegeta.' The voice rang stronger now, flashing a vision of a girl's dorsal view, standing next to an unidentifiable aqua object. Her caramel hair led down her back in long loose curls. Once again, a wind wafted her smell over. 'Coconuts & Roses…' Immediately he ran to turn her around to face him, but as soon as he tried to grasp her, the object disappeared and she dispersed into golden specks. They surrounded him and disappeared into him. 'It's warm…'_

It was strange, but something came over him. He felt as if he had the strength again. He felt invincible. He looked at Yiu who was possessed. "You're not real!" he denied her with every fiber of his being and annihilated her existence with a Big Bang Storm. With that, she(& the spirits) flamed up into ashes. _'Thankyou for doing this…Vegeta…' _the voice faded out.

He lay on the compact earth exhausted. "Haa*… Damn, I'm so tired but I feel great!" he chuckled to himself and fell asleep.

{Later}

The prince's eyes fluttered open and danced around the room. He sat up at once realizing he made it alive. He sprawled out his left hand onto the bed making a weird thud. He felt around the area more and realized it was somebody's arm. "What the?" Taking a closer look it next to him lay a woman in sleep. Her caramel hair sprawled over the pillow. Her lashes were short but elegant, her cheeks protrude with a light shade of pink, and her almost scarlet lips were slightly parted. He stared at her in awe. _'She's the same woman that kicked the door open, but what is she doing here?' _He lightly moved strands of hair on her face away. Why did he feel so familiar with her?

"Ah! You're awake!" Goku shouted opening the door.

"Kakkkkkkakarrot!" He exclaimed both embarrassed and surprised.

"Shhhh!" Sylvia entered the room. "You'll disturb the-!" Her face emotion changed upon seeing the awakening of the prince. Relieved and excited at the same time, she shoved Goku aside.

"Oww! That hurt…" muttered Goku.

"You'll live." She rolled her eyes at him playfully. "If you're awake then that means!" She looked to the woman next to him. "Sis, It's going be alright now!" Sylvia shook her twice, thrice, still nothing happened. The rejoicing mood died down. "I don't get it, what's happening? Why isn't she waking up…!" Horrors began to fill her mind.

Vegeta spoke up, "I think she gave her life to me." He said guiltily. "I remember meeting her in my fears."

"No, it can't be….No!" Sylvia rushed to feel her pulse. "No, she's not… No I won't believe it!"

"There's nothing we can do, she's dead!" Vegeta painfully affirmed.

"How can you say that? You don't know anything!" Sylvia cried into Goku's chest. Silently he comforted her with hand patting her back.

Vegeta knitted his eyebrows together and clenched the sheets. "Of all people, I would know best… I don't know why, but I should…" he quietly stated.

Sylvia concealed her sobs and looked onto her sister. As she reached out for her again, a small sphere of glowing aqua appeared. "What is this?..."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy:)?<strong>

**R&R are always welcomed!  
>I appreciate everyone that does so, and even my silent readers!<br>**

**Till next time- HB123  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>f<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for all those who reviewed and added my story to their alerts/favorites! I'm especially happy and glad that finals are over! Sometimes I wish my school was the same as everyone else! Anyways, Im glad that I could come home and finally post another chapter up! I've been wanting to do it so bad, but I had to dedicate my time into studying! Grah, it makes me so frustrated just thinking about it... LOL, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>[Perpetual Departure]<p>

"What is this?" Sylvia questioned while wiping her remaining tears away.

"That's it! That's the orb that I saw!" Vegeta pointed surprised.

Sylvia brought up her hand to it a she trembled, not sure whether the object was dangerous or not. Gradually, she forgot that she was afraid and finally dug her hands in. This feeling that she had, that it was emitting, it was powerful and reassuring. The two Saiyans stared at her cautiously. They both had no clue what she was doing. The unidentified object melted into her hands and then into her sister's lifeless body.

Alas, when she met her eyes with the two, she had a puzzled face. She, herself, had been quite clueless to her own actions. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist. Her sister's body began to move frantically, shaking. Her eyes were shut tight, but you could see her eyeballs rolling back and forth violently. It seemed as if she was struggling in some sort of nightmare. They shook her on the outside, telling her to wake up.

Abruptly, she arose wide eyed and breathing heavily. "Sis, what happened?" Sylvia slowly rubbed her back in circles.

"I saw him. I saw him." She repeated over and over. Her body was sopping wet, not from sweat, but from water. Quickly, she peeled off her coat and threw it aside.

"Saw what?" Vegeta rapidly asked. For a long time, she looked at Vegeta unbelievably with her jaw unattractively dropped. Then, she felt around her face, and nothing was there. Red crawled all over her face as she shot out of bed. As she was muttering to herself, he noticed a petite chain around her neck.

Sylvia nudged her sister's head over. "Idiot, no time to be getting all embarrassed! Tell us now!" But even so, how could she not be embarrassed? He had seen her without a mask, while she was sleeping too? Did she snore? But more importantly, what did he think of her now? Her mind began crazily overflowing with these types of questions.

After she had calmed down a bit, she told them what she saw. "I was drowning in this deep dark abyss. I was sure that I died or at least was dying. But then, I saw something in the distant. It was shimmering green and moving very rapidly towards me. Then, it spoke. It was the grand elder dragon."

"The elder dragon?" asked Goku confused.

"Yes, the first dragon ever born into the universe. He was the one that helped gave us Sheronians life, and then we made Shenron: the Namekian dragon that grants wishes from dragonballs. Anyways, he told me that I was lucky this time, and then I woke up here…." she ended rather slowly.

Sylvia looked at her expectantly. "You're not telling me all of it sis. C'mon spit it out." Goku and Vegeta looked at her amused. How did she know?

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I always knew that you and I held Althus." She played with her thumbs.

"Wait. What?" Sylvia yelled unbelievably.

"What's that?" the other two asked in unison. The two girls began to explain themselves and Althus.

"Wow, so there are no Kaeryns left?" Goku pondered aloud.  
>"Not that we know of." Responded Sylvia. "But! How did you know?"<p>

"You see, before we were separated, before Mom and Dad died they told me something. I was barely four years old and you were two. It's a blur, but I remember them whispering for me to protect Althus, and not let anyone know about it. So, when Vegeta was dying, I gave up my part of Althus to him. But I don't get how I'm alive because I shouldn't have been able to endure the lost reality with just myself…." She looked at Vegeta who was found nodding his head as if he were thinking of something.

"Sis, I think I gave up my part to you. Before you awoke, a condensed ball of energy came to me and I somehow put it into your body…?"

Right away, she hugged her. "Thank you so much Syl."

"Anything for my big sis!" she chirped.

"Well, now that that's over, why don't I introduce myself." She took her hand out in front of the prince. "Nice to meet you, I am Yiu." Now it was his turn to gape at her unattractively. His eyebrows scrunched up together almost as if he was angry. But no, he took her hand and shook it.

"Vegeta." He mumbled slowly.

On her way out she smirked a bit. "What no, 'Prince Vegeta!' anymore?" Now this only left him more puzzled. True she had the same name, but surely they were not the same person. They were in fact too different. Yes, too different.

The four left the room and into the living room. Just then, a clock was heard ringing. That was the signal for the last couple of minutes in the time chamber. "It's time." Sylvia and Yiu spoke firmly. "For now, you must return to the surface."

When they walked out of the room, the jovial blue king hugged Goku. "Oh Goku~! I'm so glad you didn't die!" Grand Kai simply put thumbs up to the two ladies.

"No time to waste!" snapped Vegeta. Then in no time at all they boarded a special bubble that would take them home.

All four looked at each other while they silently said goodbye. Something each tugged in their chest, but it was more foreign and strange for the two leaving. There was something about the other two that definitely intrigued them. "I'm coming back one day!" Goku shouted as loud as he could.

"Idiot!" Vegeta smacked Goku in the head. Just then, he laid his eyes on something rather sparkly. Looking closer at Yiu's neckline, there was a silver band that hung on to her necklace. He should've paid more attention!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcomed and very much appreciated!<strong>

** But I have a question for all of you guys/girls reading. What would be a really super awesome romance and sweet book to read? I'm really inspired right now to read something cool and sweet, plus it might help with my imagination LOL.**

**-Till next time HB123  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again everyone! Many thanks to my Reviewers/Favorit(ers)/and Alert(ers)! I'm doing another time skip! Well, because I don't think I'd be good with explaining how they fought with BUU! But we all know the z fighters win anyways! So I guess you could say no GT(?) But the setting will be in a forest. Geez, I'm so tired of using the forest….But using a city or beach would not fit! Grr… I'm running out of ideas! Oh, and before I forget! I recently got a job as teacher assistant! Yay~! SO, sorry if I update late which I will do my best not to!:(((((!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Cabin Rental!]<strong>

It had been a few months after the Z fighters had defeated the blob of pink. Everyone: close friends, family, everybody, had felt that it was time for a good relaxing break. Bulma, new president of Capsule Corp, had been courteous enough to rent a cabin.

In the skies and over the clouds, they rode a large yellow airplane. This was going to be a great vacation…. Or not. As nice as the weather was, Vegeta was always pretty grumpy. More so, because Harvey was also invited. Of course he wasn't jealous or anything. It's just he didn't think that Harvey was a good father figure and his attitude was too happy-go-lucky for a man. Other than that everyone chatted happily away with one another.

Bulma stretched her free arm with her 3 year old toddler in the other. "Yahoo! We're finally here!"

Hurriedly, everyone put away their belongings in the rented cabin. It was located near a lake, as were other cabins, all which seemed to be about a mile apart. Most of them seemed vacant since there was only one that had clothes hanging out to dry.

"I'm ready for a snack!" Oolong snorted.

Bulma punched him. "Is that all you think about?" Just then a growl was heard from her stomach.

"Seems like I'm not the only one." He looked at her sharply.

"Sh-shutup! Now, where's our food chest?"

"Mom I-" Trunks tried to tell her.

"Not now Trunks!"

Everybody else looked to the place where it should've been, but it was missing. Everyone screamed in horror either aloud or in their minds. Where could it have gone? Did they leave it behind? From the side, Goku let out a nasty burp.

"Mom! I know who-"

"Not now Trunks!"

"Mom, I said I know who-"

"For Kami's sake, go play somewhere!" she reprimanded. Without further ado, he stopped trying.

"Wow Dad. What did you have for breakfast?" Goten laughed.

Gohan wafted his nose. "Yeah, the smell is really strong…"

"Hmm. Can't remember. There was a lot of stuff." He placed a finger on his chin.

Just then Bulma screamed while pointing to him. "YOU! I CAN SMELL THE IMPORTED POLOISH DOGS ON YOUR BREATH!"

Innocently, he replied with a "What?"

Her eyes turned red and sharp. "YOU IDIOT! YOU ATE OUR FOOD SUPPLY ENTIRELY!"

He chuckled nervously. "Oops…."

Vegeta punched him in the face. "KAKKAROT YOU FAT PIG! YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME ANY!"

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET?" the Namek demanded.

At that point, they all hushed down. Calmly, Bulma ordered for them both to go find food. Obediently, they agreed. Gohan rubbed his tuumy. "I guess Goten and I'll go look too. We're kind of hungry ourselves."

"Oh!" Trunks called to them. "I'll tag along too!"

Away, the two teams went. Starting with Goku and Vegeta, they searched in the mountains, while the trio looked from nearby. In a distance, Gohan spotted somebody near one of the cabins. "Hey guys, let's go ask her if she knows any good spot for hunts."

Trunks nodded. "Kay."

"Oww! Ouch ouch ouch!" The primary schooler yelped.

"What is it Goten?" the two asked.

"I tripped in that hole and twisted my ankle." All three looked at the red and quickly swelling ankle.

"Are you alright!" a feminine voice yelled out to them. As she ran closer, she gathered near Goten's ankle. "Does it hurt a lot?" she asked him gently.

"Kind of…" he said with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, you'll be fine. Don't cry." She stroked his head. She rummaged through her basket and took out some sort of flower. "This." She placed in the front of all four. "It's very poisonous, but when you use it correctly, it's helpful." She slit it carefully and pasted its contents on the ankle. Next, she took the handkerchief on her head and wrapped it around. At once, tresses of caramel locks were undone. "It should get better within a few hours."

"Sorry Miss, but who are you?" Gohan asked interestedly.

"I'm Sylvia. My sister and I live in the cabin up ahead. And you three are?"

"Oh. I'm Gohan, he's Trunks, and that other little guy is Goten. We're on a trip with our family for the week. We were wondering if you would know any good place for a hunt."

She laughed at the question. "There's not much game here, but I can show you where to find some."

"Thanks."

"No problem. People always ask us after they find that there's not much to live on out here."

"You're a nice lady!" Goten chirped.

"Thank you!" she smiled back. As she led them to her cabin, they met her sister. Well, her back anyways.

The other woman sat in a garden full of fruits, vegetables, and many more plants. She was found harvesting some sort of lettuce. "Sylvia, hurry and help me with these. They won't taste good later!" When she turned around, her slightly irritated face became surprised. "We have guests?"

"Yep. This is Gohan, Trunks and Goten." Sylvia introduced them warmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yiu. I would get up and shake your hands, but as you can see, I'm in no condition." She pointed to her right leg wrapped in a cast. "So what are they doing here?"

"Food." She replied casually.

Yiu laughed as if it was a joke. "Well, I suppose one of you will help me harvest these vegetables? You know growing food out here isn't easy, and we're not exactly a charity."

Voluntarily, Trunks raised his hand. "Thank you Gentleman." Yiu cheered.

Sylvia motioned her hand to the cabin. "This way boys."

"Trunks right? How old are you?"

"Last time I checked, Yep. I'm also eight years old. I'm a big boy."

She smirked a little. "Well, Trunks, You grab the lettuce like this, and then and cut it. Got it?"

He responded loud and clear. "Got it. How come you have to harvest them now?"

"They get too ripe, and then they're not crunchy anymore."

He began to notice the ring on her necklace. Where had he seen it before? It looked very familiar. "Nice ring. Where did you get it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh." She was caught by surprise. "I got it from a close friend a while back. It's a long story."

"I have time." He insisted.

_What would be the harm of telling this kid something small? Nothing right? _"It was my husband's. Well, I don't even know if I could call him that. We never managed to make it to the altar." She laughed at the end forcibly.

"So what you're saying is you guys had a few problems and called it off? I don't get you adults."

"Yeah I guess so." she agreed lightly. She laughed at his remark. "You are a very mature eight year old."

"Oh." He nodded his head. He struggled while trying to pull the vegetable out. "This w-won't come ou-"Dirt flew directly into his face. *Cough-cough* He rubbed his eyes and chocked on sand furiously.

Instantly, she slapped away his hand and handed him a water bottle. "Here, drink up. And no rubbing! You'll irritate your eyes like that." She patted his back softly. "Your eyes will water and flush out the dirt. Here let me blow in your eyes.

Though his eyes were filling with water, he stared at her visage. Waves of caramel bordered her smooth face. She looked about in her twenties or so. She could've been older? He couldn't believe that she had almost been married so young. Her purple blue eyes were full of experience, life, and calmness. Her hands placed on his head were filled with tenderness and sheer generosity. Ever since his mom and dad had split, things weren't the same. Bulma had been too occupied with Harvey and now with their newborn. She never really paid attention to him anymore, so he was practically raised by Grandpa and Grandma Briefs. It was nice to just have someone pay attention to you, or have someone worry about you in situations like this. Eventually, water began to drip from his eyes.

"Does it hurt that much?" she asked anxiously.

"No." he replied nasally before he hugged her.

Again she was caught by surprise. "Oh. Okay…" Gradually, she let her stiff arms hug him.

-009-==876

"You guys can take whatever you guys want." Sylvia notified them. Just then Gohan's stomach growled. "I can see that you guys are pretty hungry."

"Yeah, we are." He smiled embarrassed.

"Why don't you guys sit here and have a small meal before going." She brought out a bowls and plates. The two younger Saiyans began to scarf down the soup and entrée. "Hold it!" she took away the food. "Go wash your hands!" Gohan laughed while Goten complained.

"This is really great fish! It's your recipe?" Gohan talked with his mouth full.

"You think so?" She brought out a steamer with sweet bean buns. "For dessert." She smiled.

"Yum!" he ate happily. He hadn't had great homemade cooking like this in a long time. Ever since his mom had died, his dad in otherworld, he had to do all the cooking, cleaning, and working. The food he cooked was never very tasty either. It was nice to have a cooked meal. He missed his mom's cooking and scolding. "You wouldn't mind if we packed some for the rest too right?"

She motioned her hand. "Of course not! Take whatever you want." She hadn't noticed it, but Goten was hugging her leg. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, can I just stay here forever with you Sylvia?"

"What about your family? They would miss you." She smiled warmly.

Before Gohan knew it, he had hugged Sylvia too. "Okay…" she added awkwardly.

-0000987676

Yiu sat in a chair as Sylvia and the rest stood by. "You guys should come and meet the family. I'm sure they'd want to meet people who saved their lives." Gohan insisted.

"Yeah, you guys are nice ladies!" Goten added.

"Plus, we'll need help using all these vegetables for a delicious meal!" Trunks persisted.

Sylvia nudged Yiu. "What do you say Sis?"

"Sure." She shrugged. "But someone's got to help me." She pointed to her leg. Everyone laughed and agreed.

-09878656—

"Here we are!" Trunks, Gohan, and Goten popped out of the bushes. "We brought back some food."

Bulma scrambled over. "Oh my gosh? Where did you find all this stuff?"

"Your neighbors." Sylvia popped out placing the handicapped Yiu on the picnic bench. For a moment everyone was flabbergasted. "Gohan, you can go ahead and heat up the fish."

"Kekekehehe." Master Roshi laughed. "Today must be a lucky day!" He stared at the two women who were quite similar in hair color, height, and eyes. They both wore knee length cream peach colored dresses with vanilla aprons and nude slips.

Krillin smiled a bit lustfully while Eighteen punched him lightly. "Just kidding Babe! You know I only have eyes for you." She rolled her eyes and blushed.

Yamcha licked his fingertips to fix his hair. He placed himself beside a tree. "Hi ladies." he waved coyly. The two women grinned while trying to hold in laughter. "Please don't do that again." said an appalled Yiu.

He only grinned excitedly. "You know I like em' feisty!"

Chiaotsu shook his head and looked at a slightly feverish Tien. "What's wrong Tien?"

"Nothing much." He bit his lip.

Gohan moved over to Tien. "Tien, your good at slicing vegetables right?"

"Yeah." he nodded. Right away, he began to chop fresh picked vegetables. From across the table, he heard the chopping of vegetables. As he grabbed for another, he met with someone else's hand.

"Oh excuse me." The soft feminine voice pardoned.

When he finally saw who, he was red. "N-n-nonono.. It's fine! I'm sorry!" _He mentally beat himself. He was so dumb when it came to girls. Unlike the rest of his friends, he never actually crossed paths with that of a female._

"Hey! That smells good!" Goku said while returning with Vegeta. "Sorry Bulma but we were only able to find this centipede fo-"

The sound of silence ran through everyone's ears. The four looked at one another in disbelief.

"Goku?..."

"Sylvia?..."

"Vegeta?..."

"Yiu?..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Thank you for reading :)!  
><strong>

**Till Next time-HB123  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone:)! Yay, I'm back! Well, first off thank you everybody who read. Oh yeah, I should've said this earlier on, but Yiu is pronounced like you. Although, for the most part I think you guys figured. Without anymore interruptions…**

* * *

><p><strong>[Poisonous Trap]<strong>

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. One could even say that you could hear the crickets chirping. The two older saiyans looked at one another in confusion. How could they not feel other power levels around? First to break off the silence was Goku.

"Hey! What're you two doing here?"

"We're on vacation. No duh." Sylvia said sarcastically.

Gohan interrupted. "Hey you guys know each other?" everyone looked to Goku & Vegeta for answers. The two sisters continued their tasks, while the others listened to their journey.

"Wow. Who would've guessed your teachers were going to be girls." Trunks pleated his shorts.

Yiu shot him a glare. "And just what is so wrong with girls?"

He laughed nervously. "N-nothing."

Vegeta chuckled aloud at the action. "So tell us, why are you here?"

Goten raised his hand excitedly. "They were nice enough to give us free food!"

The prince raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe. Perfect strangers helping one another? What if they weren't exactly who they seemed to be? You could've walked right into a trap."

Bulma just scoffed. "Well you know what they weren't. Jeez, just calm down and relax will ya?" She took the ladle and tasted the broth. "Mmh! And besides, they make good food! Come over here Harvey honey, taste this!" she waved for her husband to come over.

He rolled his eyes. "Naive woman."

Sylvia and Yiu looked at each other warily. How could they not have known that they were going to be here?

Dinner came and went quickly. After everyone was fast asleep, the four pulled aside discreetly for a meeting.

"We need to talk." He pin pointed Yiu.

Yiu heaved a quick sigh. "Uh, yeah Mr. Obvious, what do you think we're doing?"

He glared at nothing in particular and crossed his arms. He was feeling generous enough to listen, but now he didn't feel like it.

He didn't see it, but a small smile crossed her lips. "Well, alright let's get down to it. We-…" she looked at Sylvia with frustration.

"We need your help." The younger admitted.

Goku looked at them lost. "Our help?"

She fiddled with her hair. "Yes. We need you both. Uncle Terry and his two faced monkey minions have chased us out of Althuria."

Vegeta perked up upon hearing monkey. "Wait who's a monkey's uncle?"

"Uncle Terry's minions." The women corrected.

"What teary monkey's uncle?" Goku asked with more confusion.

Sylvia gave a puzzled look. "What? No, no. My Uncle Terry who helped us watch over our land (Althuria) while we waited for you guys is hunting us down."

Vegeta scoffed a little. "Monkey's are NOT two faced. They happen to be VERY loyal."

The other three sweat dropped. "Sorry. I forgot…" apologized Sylvia

"Ohhhhh." said Goku.

"Anyways, why would he do that?" asked Vegeta.

Yiu sighed for the second time. "He wants to make sure the royal bloodline is dead, so that no other successors may take the throne except for his children maybe. And…" she bit her lips.

The prince stared at her impatiently. "Spill it."

She stared at the lake frustrated. "There's one more Kaeryn left. And it seems that they're carrying out a death sentence."

"What?" Goku almost choked on his saliva. "I thought they were dead?"

Sylvia plucked up some grass and flung it. "Yeah, but it just happens that…"

{Flash back}

Two young women arrived at the ports of the ever so beautiful Althuria. It was a land of few calamities, where everyone and everything did their best to live peacefully. Smiles were brought on their faces upon seeing their homeland again. Both constantly traveled, so they never had enough time to gaze on how gorgeous and relaxing home was. It was even more breathtaking during the nights. This would be where they would spend the rest of their eternity.

The younger of the two ran up the palace stairs in excitement. "Uncle Terry we're home!"

A middle-aged man walked out with topaz eyes basking in the moonlight. "Ah. I see my two favorite nieces are home. Welcome back, Yiu, Sylvia. It has been long years since I last saw you two." His grin and tone were warm but his eyes told otherwise. Unfortunately, both were too busy hugging him to see.

Yiu smiled at him brightly. "We were able to finish your mission."

A wide grin reached to each of his ear. "At last." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Sylvia innocently.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself about how happy I am to have you two home." He patted both of their shoulders without wiping away his eerie grin. "Come. Come. You two must be tired. Let me show you your chambers."

Before they settled into bed, they heard a loud booming in the distance. Yiu ran into Sylvia's room. "Hehe…" she chuckled nervously before shutting the door.

Sylvia was found praying at the window sill. With her eyes closed she laughed a little. "Don't tell me you're scared Sis."

Already, Yiu was on the bed covered with blankets. "No…. I was just feeling generous for you. Maybe you're scared?"

She sighed and opened her eyes. "I'm not at all scared" she tried to smile a bit, but it quickly disappeared.

"Don't you think it's weird that it's thundering? Natural calamities never happen here." She looked at her sister in a response. "What is it Syl?"

"I'm afraid that there is some disturbance in the other universes." She burrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" the older paid closer attention now.

"It seems that order is not taking its role, then that must mean there is something wrong in the Sanctified Temple. We must go to it now."

"What is that?" asked Yiu

"A temple holding the world together and allowing natural order to flow as the inhabitants on that place see fit. If negative feelings enter the temple, order will be lost."

Yiu folded her hands behind her head. "What could be the problem now? We just got back." Lazily she followed behind, but hung onto her little sister's sleeve just in case.

As they neared the doors to the temple, they saw the flicker of candle lights. In the depths of the orange light came a deep murmuring. Luckily, the door happened to be slightly opened. To their surprise they could feel their eyes peeling back.

Terrence and the loyal shadow soldier of his; Rai, were speaking in the tongue of the dragon. Both girls had found it difficult to understand, since they originally did not live on Althuria, but they had studied it for awhile, so with bits and pieces they could decipher the conversation.

"My lord, it seems everything is going according to plan." Rai bowed to the ground.

Terrence snickered. "Heh heh heh. It's perfect. Now all that's left is to collect the Althus from those two insolent barbaric apes."

"When shall I leave for them?"

"As soon as possible. Bring me their heads when you finish them off."

Rai began to retreat. "Hold on." Terrence held out his palm. "First kill those two. They serve of no use to me. Kill them slowly. Heh heh heh." He rapidly turned his head towards the door. "After all, they are my beloved nieces." He tucked a strand of his raven hair behind his ear. "Right girls?"

This had them taken aback further. With their cover blown, Yiu kicked open the door. She took a good look at him. His eyes were wild, and his voice foreign. With pain she accused, "You're no Uncle of mine!" Angrily, she charged at him.

"SIS!" Sylvia called out.

Before the older could attack she was blocked by Rai. "Get out of my way you conniving dog!"

Rai was cloaked in dark drapes. "You will never be able to touch Lord Terrence."

She gave him an uppercut, seeing as he was taller than her. Rai was blown back a few feet before he got up and wiped away the blood from his lips. Like a shadow, he dashed furiously over. Seeing his every movement, Yiu kicked low. He dodged and took a hold of her leg. She placed both hands on the floor and twisted her ankle free. Unfortunately, her landing wasn't so graceful or comfortable. With that opening, Rai grabbed a knife from his cloak and stabbed above her knee. Yiu screamed in pain as the knife was not pulled out, but dragged downwards on her leg.

"Now you will die…" he said with a calm facade.

Her eyes were wide with fear. She hadn't remembered the feeling. It was almost nostalgic. Nostalgic? Suddenly flashes of her four year old memories appeared. It was the same. It was the same black cloak, those blood hungry grins, and the crazed eyes. The voices were exactly the same too. How could she not have recalled that?

"NOOOOO!" She yelled. With the rest of her strength, she landed a blow on his head with her other leg. The kick caused him to black out.

Meanwhile, Terrence and Sylvia were left to a battle of a staring contest.

"Why?" Sylvia broke the silence.

"Why." He repeated wryly. "The Kaeryns have been under appreciated for too long. It's time I bring us to ruling!"

Sylvia stepped back a bit confused. "But I don't understand. There are no Kaeryns left."

The man bursted out in maniacal laughter. "Hahahaha!" he grabbed at his sides as if he were laughing at a joke. "Yes. True. There are no more PURE Kaeryns." he emphasized on pure. "AS you know, I was born of Sheronian descent, BUT my father! My father was one of the last Kaeryns! He was slaughtered before the eyes of a nine year old! Before my eyes!" his wild orbs grew psychotic. "I will rule what is rightfully mine!"

"How can you? This world is meant to be held in order and peace. What will you do if your thirst for revenge has not ended? For what purposes do you want to destroy the world? After that there will be nothing left!" Sylvia's voice rose with the last word.

He wiped away tears at his eyes sarcastically. "Beautiful speech." He clapped thrice. "So foolish, just like your parents." He slowly walked towards her.

Her breathing fastened. "You didn't…" Yiu's scream awoke her from his unbreakable gaze. This battle was lost. They had proved not ready to take him on. Immediately, she ran over to Sylvia wheezing pain. Yiu was losing blood fast. They had to retreat.

Terrence could've gone after them, but he didn't. He wanted to have fun with his prey. "Just wait my dear nieces."

{End of Flashback}

"Wow…" Goku commented on the story.

Vegeta grumbled a bit. "That's one messed up family you have."

The temporarily disabled snapped a bit. "Don't call him my family. But this is the exact reason why we've been trying to find you two. We need your help to defeat him."

"Hm." Goku bit on the inside of his cheek. "We'll help you alright, but first things first. How come we weren't able to sense your power levels?"

"Oh." realized Sylvia. "We set up a barrier that doesn't allow for things outside to sense us. Terrence can search the whole universes to find us if he feels our power levels. But it backfired too. When you guys entered the area, we weren't even aware of new power levels eit-."

"Move over Trunks! I can't see!" a small raspy voice yelled.

While the four were busy, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotsu hid behind the trees and bushes listening in on their conversation. Trunks and Gohan began to argue while the other five sweat dropped.

Sylvia laughed aloud. "Seems like we have guests." They had been found out.

Well, it was no use hiding. Gohan walked out. "I want to help!" he said eagerly.

The four were quite startled by the confession.

Piccolo nodded his head in agreement. Trunks and Goten cheered, "Me too! I'm strong!"

Tien blushed a bit, but he was bold enough to confront them, more like JUST Sylvia, "Chiaotsu and I will do the best we can…"

Something lit up in Goku. Before he knew it, he was leading Sylvia back to the camp site. "Well come on everyone, let's get to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow." He managed to shout towards everybody else to release the awkwardness of his action.

While everyone went back to camp, last but not least showed himself; Yamcha. He found Yiu staring at the reflection of the stars in the lake. "Well, I guess you're going to need my assistance too. You know I'm pretty strong myself." He said conceitedly. She rolled her eyes up at him. He leaned in closer to her face. "I did say I like them feisty." His voice was deep and husky now.

Regrettably, Vegeta stood by. "Shut it hound dog." With that he pushed Yamcha into the lake.

Yiu was startled by the sudden splashing of the water. Afterwards she gave out a hearty laugh.

Yamcha flipped his dripping wet hair. "I look good in the water don't I?"

Her continual smiles and laughs irritated the prince further. "What are you still doing here?"

She gave him a sarcastic –Hello- look and pointed to her leg. "OH." He said calmly, but on the inside he was embarrassed. Intrepidly, he gave her a piggy back ride.

As they walked back, he muttered something like, "D-don't think this is special treatment or whatever!" She laughed softly to herself. He kept his eyes focused up ahead, trying not to notice the woman on his back. Yiu took this time to gaze at him tenderly. A blush had already crawled on his cheeks.

"No thank you!" She replied in an annoyed and supposedly grossed out voice. The prince rolled his eyes.

She slightly tightened the hug around his shoulders and laid her chin on his neck. There would never be a time like his again. For sure. Pain showed in her small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys enjoy it:) Please tell me what you think in the review section.<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading1**

**Until next time-HB123**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back~! ;) Thank you for the alerts, favorites, and reviews! I'm sorry for the delay! I went to North California to visit my sister and her really gorgeous new house! :oooo! I'm so jealous! I am sooo sorry that I didn't add Krillin in the other chapter! I actually like his character because he's like a wing man for Goku lol! Anyways, he unfortunately couldn't make it to this family outing. His own little family has attended to other things! Now then let's get to it…**

* * *

><p><strong>[What are Friends For]<strong>

The sun's rays were barely beating through the glass windows when the z fighters heard some knocking at their door. Vegeta who slept on the couch ignored any noises and stuffed his head in his pillow. Trunks followed after him. From the hallway, Bulma was excessively shouting. "Get the door!" Piccolo, sensitive to noises, just decided to groan and roll around. Goku and his trio family didn't budge. Yamcha was slumped over a comfy hand chair with drool oozing out. The others gave in to their deep sleep and ignored the continual knocking.

Just then, Tien stepped out of the bathroom. The monk was getting his usual morning shower as was Chiaotsu. He was half naked with a towel draped over his well shaved head while he shook his head at the pig pen in the living room. But, he wasn't expecting this when he opened the door.

"Hi Tien. Anyone awake yet?" the caramel head waved her hand energetically as her older sister stuck close behind now well enough to be on a pair of crutches.

He blushed a deep red. "No, just me and Chiaotsu..." He was embarrassed at himself. How did he look right now? He must've looked like a mess! He just got done showering, so there was bound to be water dripping from his body. AND to top that he was shirtless! Yeah… he hadn't exactly had enough time to really tidy up. "Sorry about this Ms. Sylvia. Someone like you shouldn't have to see this." He pointed to himself and rubbed the back of his head.

She placed a hand at her lips and laughed gently. "Just Sylvia. Besides, I think you're praising me too much! I'm just like anyone else."

He blushed deeper. "You're right." Both of them gave out laughs.

Goku opened his eyes to the sound of laughter. Tien and Sylvia were chatting happily away at something. He WANTED to know what that something was. Well, whatever IT was, he most certainly did not like. The sight of them laughing happily together irked him to no ends. What was with him today? Slyly, he crept over the monk's shoulder, yawning, "Hey Sylvia and Yiu."

"AH!" Tien sort of said startled.

Sylvia gave a small smile before she was dragged off by Goku.

"Come on in!" he took her away from Tien's sight unintentionally… or was it?

"It's okay. Yiu and I are here to check on your powers." She let go of his hand politely.

He stared at his now empty hand for a moment and quickly turned his attention away. _'There it goes again…'_

The older sister stepped in and stripped off the blanket on the Saiyan Prince. "Get up lazy butt!"

Vegeta groaned angrily with his face in the pillow. "Put it back on, or else." He scrunched his nose from the familiar scent nearby.

"Or else what?" Yiu placed one of her hands at her hips haughtily.

The prince arose from his slumber with annoyance. "Or else I'll termi-" his eyes went wide with surprise. "What the?" he staggered back on to the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Yiu simply crossed her arms and shook her head. "We need to check your power before the battle."

"Now get up all of you!" Sylvia pulled away everyone else's blankets.

The z fighters including the sisters hiked the mountains until they found a suitable place for last touch ups. Yamcha and the others sparred with each other while the other four had another group meeting.

The prince crossed his arms without patience. "Okay. We're standing in front of a tree. Now what?"

The older rolled her eyes. "You are obviously not a morning person. But of course I already knew that."

"You knew?" Goku asked astonished.

She bit her lips. _'I've gotta stop doing that…' _

Just then something suddenly slammed into Vegeta. "What the?" he yelled for the second time today.

Bulma popped back up. "Hey there!" Then she turned to the Prince for a session of chewing him out. "How could you guys leave like that? What if we were attacked or something? How could you leave a damsel?" She fell to the floor dramatically.

"Woman, how many times are you going to ask for a death wish?" Vegeta bursted out angrily. He hated being kicked! How come people didn't understand that?

Everybody else sweat dropped. "Damsel? I think you're a little too old for that." Gohan chuckled nervously now due to the fact that Bulma was ready to chew him out too. But before that, something shiny caught her eyes, as they always did.

She neared Vegeta flabbergasted. "Whoa! Since when did you get a piercing?" This caught everyone's attention. She looked closer at it. "Hey isn't that the ring that you made a fuss over?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I had it turned into an ear piece. It was too small to put on any of my fingers."

"Hmm." Bulma took a seat on the grass. "What's the story behind it?"

Easily he shrugged his shoulders and confessed. "Believe it or not, I was actually going to walk to the altar when I was eighteen. We just never made it."

Bulma scoffed at him teasingly. "Poor girl, she ran away at the last moment. I could imagine why."

Yiu looked at him with troubles. His head was tilted downwards, and his face was shaded by his hair. He looked up at and gave an amiable smile. They were all dumbfounded with the same thought. _'He smiles?' _

His laugh was hollow before he spoke again. "It's true that three years ago, I would've gotten angry at that remark. But it's different now, I'm not haunted anymore. That's why I can wear this comfortably."

The older Sheronian leaned beside the tree and tugged on the chain around her neck.

"So… what happened? Did she run away with another guy?" Even though the moment was pretty serious Bulma had to ask. There would never be another chance to make fun of him like this again. She couldn't let it go to waste.

Irritation marks grew on his forehead, but he rolled his eyes instead. "She passed away on our wedding."

"Oh." Was all the blue-haired president could muster up.

"Hey!" realized Trunks. "That story sounds a lot like-!"

"Anyways!" Yiu commanded attention. "Let's get to work! We don't have all the time in the world!"

Right away the primary school student was ignored and forgotten about. Once again, the four stood in front of the unwavering fig tree. Sylvia motioned her hand once and a fig appeared in her hand. "Let's see if you two can figure out this trick. Surviving the realm of lost realities should've unlocked a ki balancing gate. If you can control this well, your strength should double or even more in size."

"But what does it have to do with figs?" Goku as always asked confusingly.

"We want to see if you guys are strong enough to bring up good or bad energy at any time. That and figs are a healthy and important part of breakfast! But please be aware that this technique will also-"

A fig bursted into millions of pieces splattering juice on all of them. "Oops…" the younger Saiyan chuckled nervously.

Sylvia wiped her face. "backfire on you…" she finished.

Yiu dusted off her shoulder of any remaining figs. "Too much bad ki or too much good ki will result in that. Both of you must learn to correspond with the both sides of the chi correctly, or else you WILL die. This technique is the only way to beat Terrence, but…" she clasped her lips and fidgeted with her hair.

"Spit it out." He demanded annoyed. He hated it when she- WAIT… Since when did he start noticing her habits?...

"It's strenuous on the body, so it must be your last trump card." She looked away almost as if in shame.

He patted her shoulder and scruffled her head. "We'll be fine." He walked away kind of awkwardly. His actions seemed to be getting weirder and weirder whenever he was around her.

For the next hours they spent it practicing the technique. So far all they could manage were blown up figs. Finally, Vegeta was able to get one, but making it fall out of the tree was all he could do. Goku however rolled around in the grass frustrated. He never gave up on training, BUT he was sooo hungry!

"I'm starving! Let's get some breakfast!" His stomach growled aloud.

"I guess it can't be helped." Sylvia sighed. "C'mon, let's go get-…" She looked at Goku now, who was fascinated by a flower.

"This looks a lot like Chinese Wisteria." He mumbled to himself.

She sighed once more, but this time slowly. _'What are you thinking right now Goku?...' _

"Boar!" Goku interrupted her reflection. "Hey come back here!" he chased it without mercy.

"Wait Goku, we already have enough at the campsite!" she ran after him.

Yiu quickly turned her head in their direction. "No! Sylvia don't!" She tried to stop her, but how could she with her injured leg?

"Oh no!" Sylvia gasped.

The earth began to rumble and the sky darkened with thunder. The other z fighters and Bulma looked at the sky in curiosity, but Yiu cowered and yelped. "Sylvia!"

"What? What happened?" Vegeta kneeled beside her.

Her eyes were shut as she held her hands by her ears. "Sylvia ran out of the barrier! Terrence has found us!"

He looked away in frustration. He took another glance at her before taking her by the wrist. He pulled her up to his chest and whispered in her ear. "It's all right. Calm down." He made an effort to look cool, but a small blush had already spread on his cheeks. _'I swear it's coming from her…'_

She opened her eyes to the sound of his husky voice and his warm chest. The prince kept his gaze up as she kept hers low.

Above the heavens and past space, a manly cackle ripped through the palace. "Foolish nieces, you cannot hide from me!"

Below, everyone scattered to pack up things to go home. "Oh great! My vacation is ruined! Stupid weather!" she ranted on to herself.

Goku and Sylvia stood before the cabin door. "I guess this is goodbye again." She said uncomfortably.

He shook his head. "Listen, I used to have a friend that promised we'd be friends forever. So now I'm passing it on to you." He held up his pinky.

"Very childish." Her smile full of bliss could not be expressed in words. She locked pinkies with him. "We'll always be friends."

"Good." He smiled back all a little too much. "I'm not leaving then." He took a seat on the porch.

"What?" she said concerningly.

"Friends don't leave friends in situations like these." He winked at her playfully with a thumbs up.

"But Goku!" She wanted to insist further, but it seems his mind was made.

Near the bonfire, the other two sat back to back on the bench. Yiu was observing her sister's situation meticulously. She clasped her lips unsure of what to really do. "You have to leave now." She spoke up to Vegeta.

"And be a coward. No way." He arched his eyebrow.

"This is going to turn into an ugly battlefield the only thing he wants is the Althus!" she pleaded to him. He sat there quietly with no response. "You have to go now!" she pounded on his back with her fists. "You have to…" her hits becoming lighter. He could feel his back becoming damp. "T-this is all I can do!"

He rushed a sigh and turned around grabbing her wrists once again, but this time pulled her near his face.. "Look here Yiu, if he wants the Althus, then doesn't that mean he wants me too?"

She quickly gasped at the sudden realization. "You're right." Tears threatened to fall from her orbs again. "What have we done to you! We put you in dang-"

"I'm a warrior!" he pronounced to her. "Besides" he pulled back away and stared off into space. "I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

"That's right." Gohan agreed.

Yamcha wiped his nose proudly. The two children shouted "We're staying!" in unison.

Piccolo smirked. "We'll give him what he deserves."

Tien and Chiaotsu gave reassuring looks. "We said we'd help too."

"Everyone." The two sisters mumbled in happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNNNDD that's a wrap! Yay! <strong>

**Well, thank you for reading ;) Tell me what you think! **

**-Till next time HB123**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeahhh, I know it's been awhile, so I'm really sorry! Well here ya go, the LAST chapter. I hope you enjoy as always.**

* * *

><p><strong>[New Beginnings]<strong>

There they sat, wind still blowing vehemently, while waiting for doom to come. In the time of need, their feelings became clear. Sylvia looked at Goku with the utmost assurance. There was nothing she could say to get him to change his mind and saved himself. If this was their last moment, she was glad it was with him. She smiled at him, and so did he.

Vegeta held Yiu's hand tight. He didn't and couldn't let go. The grip was tight, but she didn't mind. He was stubborn, and through that was going to make sure that they lived. Terrence ascended through a warping ball of dirt, black clouds, and disaster.. It pulled everything along its way.

"We've got to get him out of that thing before we can attack." Piccolo observed. "But how…" he grit his teeth.

"We won't be able to even get near him!" Tien looked over to Chiaotsu.

"I know a way." Sylvia bit her lip. "But it's risky." She looked to Yiu and they both nodded.

"Well hurry it up." Vegeta demanded, "I don't know if you haven't noticed but we don't exactly have days!"

They ignored him and went on with the conversation. "We have to do this." Yiu said to her little sister.

"But if we,-"

"No buts." She hushed. "It's our only choice." She looked over to Vegeta. "We have to sacrifice ourselves…" she bit her lip.

"Sacrifice?" he scoffed. "What about putting up a fight? Is this where all our training goes, down the drain?"

"Vegeta," Goku stepped in, "This is serious. It's the only possible way to get him to become vulnerable. Then, we'll all attack; we've got one shot at this."

The haughty prince inhaled. They were all right. "Fine." Yiu let go of his hand and took Sylvia's. Before leaving, she squeezed back at Vegeta's hands for assurance, and he did as well.

As they rose to the sky, they could spot Terrence inside. "For now," Yiu looked at Sylvia, "he doesn't know that Vegeta has the other half. So let's protect them well." She nodded.

Wind slashed bits of their clothes, but they did not falter. "Ahh." The majestic man came out. "If it isn't my lovely nieces?" he turned his back to them.

_FWOOSH!_

He sent ki blasts towards them, but they dodged. "Ahah, it seems you two have learned well." He laughed aloud. "Well then," he cleared his throat, "try this."

Without anyone noticing, he grabbed Sylvia and flew upwards. "Ah!" she slightly squirmed, as he gestured his hand into a claw.

"You bastard, bring her down!" Yiu blasted off the ground.

"Ah, ah." Terrence warned, "I wouldn't." His nails black, grew long.

They both had never seen this before. Before anything could go any further, Yiu pushed Sylvia out of the way. His hand dug into her sides as a scream ripped from her mouth. Se foam blue glowed around her as Terrence maniacally cackled. Down below, Vegeta clenched his fist. "I'll give him a beating he'll never forget!" he prepared to fly, but Goku held his arm out.

"Trust me, this is hard for us too." He grit his teeth. "But we have one chance."

"SIS!" Sylvia screamed. In his vulnerable state, she attacked him from all sides. From punches to kicks, nothing worked, until finally, she landed one swift cut with her leg on his thigh.

"Why you little!" he winced at the attack and flung Yiu off of his nails. Unaware and off guard, he stabbed her too. But she didn't glow like Yiu did. No, she didn't glow at all. He smirked. "Well, I certainly didn't see this." Quicker than her sister had, her lids fell heavy. With no extra energy booth hidden inside her, she was as normal as any other martial artist. He too flung her when he saw that she was useless. "Now," he scanned the mountain floor, "where are you really hiding?" He looked down at Yiu, "I'll get back to you, you're not going anywhere anyways." He laughed again to himself.

From that moment on, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotsu all attacked with their best. It managed to send him crashing onto land level, but it only left a few scars. "That's not very honorably," he shook it off. "Ambushing isn't fair. If you're gonna do it," he appeared to Chiaotsu, "do it directly." There he stuck both hands into him and pulled outwards, ripping the little monk apart. All the others stood astonished as fear striked into their hearts.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku were meditating. They were collecting energy. Goku's was very similar to the spirit bomb. He called to everything of the world as they saw, in soul and spirit, and Vegeta dealing with other world, including Hell. Then they must learn to balance the good and bad, allowing it to absorb into their bodies. Then taking all of that, they must exert it into the highest power of them all.

Feeling up with the adrenaline of the worlds, they rose to face Terrence. When they came to the area, many of their friends had already left them behind. Piccolo held onto his arm that had been cut, Gohan stepped in front of the two little ones, telling them to get going. The two pure Saiyans stepped out front. "You." Goku pointed his finger.

"Oh look two more burly men. What to do, I'm scared." The dragon like man smirked sarcastically, and then broke put into a laugh.

Still making jokes to himself, Vegeta took the chance to send a punch to his sternum. It made him spit saliva. "Let me help crack you up." Too fast for him to see, Vegeta continually sent blows and energy blasts at him. He finally ceased when energy became low.

After all the hits, Terrence didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. "Vegeta, Goku." Piccolo breathed hard, "We need more, hits like that get sucked right in."

And then something clicked. Goku looked over to Vegeta. "Listen, that technique they showed us earlier. It's the only thing that will beat him now. If it doesn't work on the outside, then let's do it on the inside."

"What are you talking about Kakkarot?! I don't have time to be playing a game!" Vegeta responded when he became confused.

"Listen, the technique from earlier is supposed to bring your enemies closer to you, but as I was doing it, I learned that if the amount of ki is unbalanced, it causes a disturbance in the gates, and from inside is destruction."

Piccolo couldn't help but gape at Goku. "I've got to say, that's probably the smartest thing that has ever come out of your mouth."

"Hey." He scratched his head. "Hum." He became stern again. "How do we get near him so that I can focus on him?"

"We'll try distracting him Dad." Gohan nodded his head. In seconds, they began sparring against the enemy.

Goku tried to block out all other things in his mind and focused only on Terrence's body. "Almost." He grunted. "I need to get closer…" With skills of stealth, he neared.

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta shouted aloud. "I can handle this by myself." He prepared to attack, when Terrence released a gigantic blast. The proud prince was ready to block it off until it swerved in another direction. "Kakkarot!" he warned.

"No you won't!" Sylvia shouted with blood in her vision. She managed to push the focusing Goku, leaving her in the open.

"Argh!" Gohan took Terence on in close combat.

"Sylvia!" Goku reached for the damaged Sheronian. He could spot where nails had gone through her, and apart of her flesh torn. "We have to get you out of here!"

She flashed her pearly whites at him. "No Goku, -c-can't…" she locked her pinkies with him. "Hehe…I'm gonna be on a trip for awhile this time…"

His widened eyes froze at her words. "S-Sylvia?..." he begin to question her name again. "Sylvia?..." she didn't respond. Her ever so light body, lay limp in his grasp."No!" he shouted with all his might. Rashly, his dark hair flashed to its golden shine, and his chocolate eyes turned their turquoise blue. "You'll pay!" And finally, they flashed red.

Neverminding them, Terrence shrugged off the scene, and managed to get Piccolo and Gohan off his back. He had to go look for the other piece of the Althus now. Vegeta showed up in his Super Saiyan 2 form before the Dragon could take any more steps. "Where do you think you're going?"

His long jet black hair was loose now, and his honey emerald eyes smiled. His nail infested hand was glowing blue again. "I found you." He murmured. Ready to jab his hand through, there was an explosion, causing gas, dirt and what not to cloud the air.

"Wha-?!" The Saiyan looked around as he floated through the air free willingly. Slowly, he came closer to a destination. He could see a figure down below. When he saw who, he felt like his heart, if he still had one, as if it had been stabbed. Yiu stood there weakly, crouched with her eye lids low. Vivid red once again flowed from her torso down.

"Vegeta." Her voice came out in a whisper. "We've really blown our trump cards this time." She laughed sarcastically. "I'll get him, and you make…" a lump rose in her throat. "You make a run for it with the rest."

"Are you crazy?!" he exploded in anger at her.

"Maybe," she smiled again. "But I'm already half dead, there's not much more in it for me. This is the most useful thing I can do for us."

He grabbed her by the arm. "No way in hell! Not to me! Not to me you're not dead!" He took her close and enveloped her.

With her strength, she pushed him away. "Thanks," she exhaled, "you have no idea what that means to me." She yanked at a chain from her neck. "Hey." She held up the chain. "I should probably give this to you now."

He looked at her confused. Dropping it in his hand, she waved to him before running into the dust storm. Looking at the item in his hand, the stabbing in his heart seemed to pierce all the way through. For a moment, his breath disappeared.

The silver was worn as well as the words on it, but the sapphire stayed as blue as it had been. "This…Yiu…? Yiu!" he snapped out of his thoughts and jumped right into the fog.

Clouded by his emotions, Goku walked on a path of destruction. Hurt. It was all he wanted. He wanted to inflict damage on Terrence. He thought of the worse, and most livid things there were. He would tear him to shreds. Through the veil of smoke, shouts and grunts could be heard. It seemed his enemy had been caught already.

To a better height of vision, Terrence, Yiu, and Vegeta flew. This would be a sky battle. Bruises quickly formed on her body, but it didn't mean a thing to her. She made a war cry before leaping into her last strike. Seemingly as if she would attack up front, she came from the side, aiming for his neck. In this gullible spot, Goku appeared with his eyes glowing red. It was his mission to rip him apart.

As Vegeta saw Goku completely out of control, he stood before him. "You've completely lost it Kakkarot! Lay low, and let us fight this one, you buffoon!"

His words flew right out of the enraged Saiyan's ear. He rose up his arms, ready to pull a Kamehameha times ten. "You idiot!" the prince punched him. "You'll kill them both!" Goku punched back, leading the two into a fist-fight.

Preoccupied now, Terrence smirked. Yiu had kept up with her hold on him, but one hand was still free. Stealthily, he raised his palm, "Boom." He whispered into Yiu's ear.

With sudden realization, she released him. As fast as her body could allow, she dashed right over. "Get out of the way!" her body stretched out in a star before the two. "Now!"

Catching Vegeta's attention, he slammed Goku through the air, leaving just enough time to quickly grab the forsaken woman. Unfortunately for them, the wave of air jammed them into a giant mountain below. Terrence turned his direction to them. "You got lucky, but I won't let it happen a second time." He smirked.

In no shape to fight, the prince placed Yiu aside. Quick to his feet, he pulled out his fist. "Luck is all on our side today." Just then, pain shot right up into his body. As Vegeta looked at the lower half of his body, it was completely mashed and disgusting. It was a miracle that he had even been standing now.

Unable to move now, Terrence made the first move. This blast would be the last. "Any last thoughts?" the dragon man sneered. "Oh too late." A ray of red beamed from his hand, when suddenly, it grew thin and thinner. Ash collected on his arm, cracks began to for m as if lava were erupting from within. "What is this!?" he shouted, Vegeta from afar in a surprise as well.

"You talk way too much." Goku slowly ascended. A streak of blood dripped from the side of his lip. His red eyes just turquoise, and voice in control. "Destruction from within." His palm he held upright clenched, along with the collapsing of the scaling man.

Vegeta fell to his back next to Yiu. "It's over…" he breathed easy and finally, closed his lids.

After the win, Goku went around to look for his friends' body. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotsu, even Gohan had already been collected to other world. But he still spotted another. Like lightning, he right besides her. Perhaps her body had not been taken because they simply forgot to, or maybe she was still alive. Lucky enough, Piccolo had passed out and hadn't died. They needed to look for the dragon balls as soon as possible. Not wanting to rest, Goku used instant transmission to collect them.

After a day or so, they met up at Kami's lookout and summoned the dragon. Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Krillin, those not in the battle gathered around. All of them never quite got over the summoning. "Shenron arise!" Goku called forth. The clouds rumbled and darkened.

Staying evergreen, he appeared. "What is your wish?"

"Please bring back all the people that died in the battle, including the healing of those who were hurt as well, like Sylvia!"

"Your wish has been gran-…" the dragon hesitated. "I cannot fulfill the last part of your wish." His roared voice in a straightforward manner.

Eyebrows scrunched up, Goku looked at the dragon. "What do you mean?!"

"It won't work." A voice echoed from nearby. Bandaged around her torso area, Yiu walked from out the shadows.

"You should be in bed." Vegeta stood straight from leaning on a palm tree. His voice automatically came out rough and demanding. A moment of silence was given before she exhaled a sigh.

She smiled back at Vegeta as an answer. Turning to the rest, her face was grave. "The power of the dragon balls will not work on us because it is our power." They gave her puzzling looks. "Shenron, Sylvia, and I, we're all the same kind. If we fail to protect ourselves, that's it. We can't use our powers for ourselves. In the battle, Terrence didn't only steal her energy, but life force as well." She darted her gaze away and chafed her arm. "I'm afr-"

"No." Goku interjected. "There must be a way." His eyebrows slanted downwards. "Shenron, there must be a way!" his voice coming in spurts of anger now.

"There is nothing he can do Goku!" Yiu bellowed. "As much as I want to save her, there's nothing! We're stuck in a corner!" She threw her hand aside with her chest heaving up and down. Tears, seen clearly rolling down her cheek.

"Little one," Shenron spoke, "why cry, when you have the power right within you?"

"What?" she looked to him disbelievingly.

"If I'm not mistaken, I can feel the Althus burning within you. Use your gift to heal your sister. I feel she has not left, just very ill." Shenron shifted his gaze upwards. "I must go." He looked to Goku. "The dragon balls are far too powerful to stay on Earth much longer. You must come with me and protect them."

Hesitation came. "Sure. But not until I see Sylvia wake up."

"She will." He assured. "But you need not to worry. The place you are going, she is capable of going as well. Now go, go and awaken her, so that we may leave in peace."

In no time at all, Yiu rushed to Sylvia's side. She was unsure of what to really do, but she had to try. Closing her eyes tight and clasping Sylvia's hand, the sea foam light appeared at the touch. Sylvia's bandages came undone as her body glowed to vibrant to see. Crystal specks bursted outward as her body lay back in its place.

Goku neared her in eagerness. She looked as though she had never been touched. Her lashes stayed long and elegant, her lips and cheeks became a lot rosier than before. Her lids rose to reveal shining indigo eyes. Everyone was relieved at the wondrous sight, but Goku had inhaled. As if it air had somehow found its way to him for the first time. As she looked to her right, she gave a small smile. "I'm back."

She opened her arms to hug him, but he leapt to caress her. "You're making permanent residency with me." he breathed into the back of her neck where he placed his lips.

With her head at the place of his heart, she smelled in his scent. It was a nostalgic and calming scent. Her eyes moistened, she couldn't have felt any happier. "I love you." She hugged him tighter; never wanting to let go.

Goku looked at her again. "We're on a tight schedule, so we should hurry." he winked.

She nodded puzzled, but she couldn't care less. "Sure anywhere." She let him take her outside, where Shenron had waited. Sylvia gave goodbyes and gratitude to their friends and Yiu. "Thanks SIS. You're the best." She gave a quick hug.

"You're welcome Syl. See ya." she turned to Goku, "Hey." her fist was held up in a fist. "If you ever hurt her, I'm coming after you." Goku gave a hearty laugh as she waved her hand, while the couple flew into the clouds with Shenron.

Thinking all back on it, Yiu gave a little laugh to herself. It had turned out all right. In exasperation and relief, she leaned her head back on a pillar. Vegeta slipped his fingers in her hand as he pulled her close. Her head tilted up a little past his shoulder. Leaning in close, he gazed at her lips; seeming more pink than usual. She sealed the remaining space between them. Shy at her first kiss, he pried them open with his tongue and gave a small smirk. She blushed but followed his lead.

"Sorry to interrupt." A miniscule voice coughed. Right behind them stood an almost Namekian.

"Andre!" Yiu exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"My Lady Yiu,….The future of our homeland is at stake. We need an heir as soon as possible. The council has decided it best that you or Lady Sylvia wed!" he looked frantic. "The whole court has been a mess!"

"Well." She flicked strands of caramel to the side and folded her arms across her chest. "With Syl gone, I guess that leaves me…" a look of frustration crossed her face.

Vegeta squeezed her hand. "I am a prince…" He looked at her with a sly smile.

She laughed aloud and punched him lightly, before pecking him on the cheek. "You'll make for a perfect Husband."

* * *

><p><strong>ANd that's it :)! I'm actually quite satisfied with this chapter! AT the beginning I was confused as to what and where it was going. I'm pretty sure you noticed that too, but I hope the end was good, and it wasn't lame lol! Please feel free to look at my other stories as well, and tell me what ya think<strong>!

**LOVE LOTS-HB123!**


End file.
